Dans l'oeil du chat
by hitatsu
Summary: Tout ce Elizabeth voulait, c'était un peu de compagnie. Elle pensait que ces chats la lui apporterais. Mais au final, il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné. Au secours, mes chats sont des ninjas...
1. abyssin

**Bien le bonjour pour une nouvelle histoire de Naruto qui ne se passera pas du tout dans le monde de Naruto. Comme ça, vous êtes prévenus. **

**Ah ! Je n'aime pas les gentils, aussi. Donc oubliez les pour cette histoire. Idem pour Sasuke et compagnie…Ce qui ne nous laisse que très peu de choix : L'Akatsuki. Car oui, c'est une mésaventure les concernant qui va être abordée.**

**Vous le constaterez assez vite, ça commence sur un thème mainte et mainte fois abordé : L'a****cat****suki. Oui, oui. Cat. Car c'est transformé en chat qu'ils vont être. Retenez le par ailleurs, lorsque nous sommes sous le point de vue d'un des membres-chats de l'akatsuki, les paroles des humains seront mise en italiques. Ce phénomène n'apparait pas dans ce premier chapitre mais il arrivera. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai un rappel.**

**C'est donc niaisement que commence une histoire qui prendra une tout autre tournure. C'est une promesse.**

Elizabeth 

Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et je n'ai absolument aucune envie de me lever. Malheureusement, le téléphone ne semble pas être de cet avis et de sa sonnette intempestive, il semble déterminé à me faire lever.

Certes, il y a les domestiques, mais ils ne répondront pas, ma mère ne le veux pas. « Le travail d'un domestique doit se limiter à faire les tâches ménagères et son souci le plus grand est de ne point se faire voir par ses maitres », comme le dit ma mère. Si bien qu'elle a fait aménager tout un réseau de portes cachées et de couloirs pour que les femmes de ménages puissent avoir accès à toutes les pièces en se faisant voir au minimum.

Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette vision des choses, ça rabaisse les domestiques au rang d'elfe de maison, comme j'aime dire. Mais bon, en contrepartie, ils sont plus que bien payés.

Et si vous vous posez la question, eh bien oui, je suis riche. Ou plutôt, mes parents sont riches. Mon père est propriétaire d'une entreprise pharmaceutique et ma mère a hérité de l'entreprise de cosmétique de ma grand-mère.

Entre voyage d'affaire et contrats, ils n'ont jamais le temps de s'occuper de moi. Ni même de rentrer à la maison. Oui je sais, ils auraient pu y réfléchir avant d'avoir un enfant. A quoi ça sert d'avoir une fille que l'on ne voit jamais ? Je n'aime pas penser à ça, car le pire, c'est précisément qu'ils y ont pensé et qu'ils en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'un gosse les encombrerait. Et oui, je suis une enfant non désirée. Juste que ma mère avait foutu en l'air sa protection en oubliant ses pilules et étant très catholique, elle a fait une grande croix sur l'avortement.

C'est tellement plus normal de laisser sa fille dépérir d'ennuis, seule à la maison. En plus, j'ai des cours à domicile, pas d'école…et par conséquent, pas d'ami. Je pourrais bien sortir en ville, en boite, faire des connaissance, mais ma maison, mon palace, ma prison d'or, est complètement paumée en pleine campagne.

Oui, ma vie est un enfer, à quoi sert l'argent si on n'a aucun ami à qui en faire profiter. Enfin, j'exagère, j'ai une amie mais elle à un travail qui la demande énormément, du coup c'est rare qu'elle vienne me voir.

Le téléphone a cessé son vacarme. Je me suis même pas levée…bof tant pis, si c'est important, ils ressonneront. Maintenant que je suis réveillée, je ne vais pas savoir me rendormir. Saleté. Qu'ils ressonnent et ils vont m'entendre ! Enfin… je dis ça mais je sais bien que je n'oserais pas. Je suis assez timide, il faut bien avouer.

Tant pis, je me lève ! Je vais m'habiller dans une des trois salles de bain du manoir. On est en plein été et il va encore faire chaud, inutile donc de s'habiller lourdement : une mini-jupe orangé et un top blanc fera l'affaire. Je noue mes longs cheveux roux bouclés en une haute queue de cheval, afin qu'ils ne collent pas à ma nuque.

Je ne suis pas motivée pour me maquiller aujourd'hui. D'ordinaire j'essaye de cacher ces taches de rousseurs avec du fond de teint mais là, j'en ai aucune envie. Surtout que je compte bien piquer une tête dans la piscine alors ça ne sert à rien.

Maintenant, c'est parti pour une vingtaine de minute de tratinage de crème solaire. Je suis le stéréotype même des rousses : les yeux vert et la peau laiteuse, extrêmement sensible au soleil, sans compter les taches qui me parcourent le visage (je les déteste !).

Bien, direction la cuisine. En descendant les larges escaliers de marbre, une jeune domestique m'attend en bas.

- Bien le bonjour, miss Elizabeth.

- Bonjour. Y aurait-il un souci ?

- Eh bien, Il y avait ce paquet sur le pas de la porte. Il n'y a aucune destination inscrite dessus et pour ce qui est du contenu. ..Eh bien, il serait bon que vous constatiez cela par vous-même.

Etrange ça. Je regarde la boite. Elle est assez large et j'entends du mouvement à l'intérieur. Quel ne fus pas ma surprise en l'ouvrant de tomber nez à museaux avec une dizaine de chats. Et si ce n'est un abyssin roux-rouge qui me regardait, les yeux suppliant en miaulant, les autres étaient mal en point : Couchés sur les flancs, respirant à peine et la peau sur les os. J'ignore depuis quand ils sont là mais les pauvre sont mort de faim et si je ne fais rien, ils risquent de le devenir au sens littéral du terme.

- Appelez le chauffeur s'il vous plait, demandez-lui de s'apprêter en vitesse, nous allons en urgence à la clinique vétérinaire.

- Bien mademoiselle.

Je sais bien que pour les humains, lorsque quelqu'un a été soumis à la sous-alimentation, il ne faut pas lui donner une trop grosse quantité de nourriture d'un seul coup mais faire plusieurs petits repas afin de réhabituer l'organisme. Je suppose que c'est la même chose pour les chats. Cependant je ne sais pas ce que je dois leur donner et je préfère m'en remettre à des spécialistes. Et ce fus également l'avis du vétérinaire.

Je lui ai expliqué les conditions dans lesquels j'ai trouvé les chats, histoire que je ne sois pas accusée de maltraitance envers les animaux, et assuré que je me chargerais des frais de soin. Dès que j'ai mes parents au téléphone, pour peu qu'ils se rappellent avoir une fille, je demanderais à les garder. Un peu de compagnie, même féline, ne peut que me faire du bien.

Je rentre à peine à la maison que le téléphone se remet à sonner. Belle synchronisation. Cette fois je n'ai pas d'excuse pour ne pas décrocher.

- allô ?

- Elisabeth, combien de fois dois-je vous dire de ne plus répéter ce vulgaire « allô » ? C'est « bien le bonjour, ici le manoir Duncan que puis-je pour vous ? ».

- Oui mère, désolée.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu au premier appel, ma fille. Je suppose que vous étiez encore en train de paillasser dans votre lit. Combien de fois dois-je vous dire que c'est mauvais pour le teint ?

- Désolé mère, j'ai veillé tard.

- Ça aussi c'est mauvais pour le teint.

- Pourquoi me téléphoner vous mère ?

- Vous changez de sujet ma fille. Mais qu'importe. Nous vous informons, votre père et moi, que nous ne saurons rentrer pour votre anniversaire comme nous l'avons dit. Nous partons pour le Japon.

- Ce n'est pas grave mère. Au fait, puis-je vous faire une requête ?

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Je souhaiterais adopter des chats s'il vous plait.

- Très bien mais je ne veux pas voir de poils partout, le moindre besoin ou la moindre griffe sur le parquet ou la tapisserie quand nous rentrerons. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre Elisabeth ?

- Oui mère. Merci.

- Bien, au revoir ma fille.

- Au revoir m…

Elle a raccroché. « Quand nous rentrerons », pff. Comme s'ils allaient rentrer un jour. Vieille harpie. Elle sait très bien que je rêve d'aller au Japon, elle ne fait que me narguer. Enfin, au moins j'ai droit aux chats. En parlant de chat, il y a l'abyssin roux-rouge qui me regarde en miaulant.

- Tu as faim ? Je dois avoir du poisson pour toi si tu veux.

Je prends le félin dans mes bras qui crache un peu au premier abord. Je m'empresse de réajuster ma prise sur lui afin qu'il soit mieux mis et il finit par se calmer. À la cuisine, le chef coq me prépare des croissants (avec tout ça je n'ai pas encore déjeuné).

- Miguel, tu aurais du poisson ?

- Pour le chat ? Regarde dans l'armoire là. Il doit y avoir des miettes de thon.

- Merci.

Miguel est le seul domestique avec qui je m'entends encore assez bien. Etant donné qu'il est le cuisinier principal, j'ai l'habitude de le voir lorsqu'il me prépare mes repas. Il a aussi quelque assistant mais je ne les connais pas bien.

Je prépare les miettes de thon, que je place dans une coupole que je mets sous le museau du chat. Il regarde la nourriture pendant quelques secondes avant de s'en désintéresser complètement.

- Pas très affamé on dirait, commente Miguel en regardant le félin.

- Ça m'étonne, les autres chats étaient quasiment littéralement mort de faim et lui…il n'a rien, il n'a même pas faim.

- Il était enfermé depuis moins longtemps peut être.

- Oui…peut être, dis-je pensivement en mangeant le croissant qu'il venait de me servir.

- -Et il s'appelle comment ce chat ?

- Ho…heu. ..je ne sais pas…j'ai oublié de lui donner un nom, dis-je gênée.

Le chat me regardait fixement. Ça me gênait assez je dois dire, ses yeux sont brun et froid, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il me prend pour une idiote. Ce n'est pas vraiment agréable.

- Voyons… quel nom pourrais-je lui donner.

- Ce serait-plus simple si nous sussions son sexe, non ?

- Euh…oui. Viens là, minou.

Le chat se mis à dresser le poil et à siffler, à croire qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait. Je le comprends le pauvre, a sa place je ne pense pas que j'apprécierais.

- Hop !, dis Miguel en l'attrapant par derrière pour ne pas se faire griffer. Voilà, c'est un mâle.

- Un mâle ? Alors…Comment pourrais-je l'appeler ? Ho tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller sur internet, je suis sure que je vais trouver des idées.

Je pense que je vais lui donner un nom en rapport avec la couleur roux-rouge de son pelage. Je devrais pouvoir trouver les noms des différentes nuances de rouge, y'en aura bien un qui conviendra. Le nom a beaucoup d'importance à mes yeux, il est hors de question d'appelé mon chat rouget ou groseille, c'est insultant ! Il a le droit d'avoir un nom qui ne le ridiculise pas.

Voyons…écrevisse, beurk…Garance, trop fille…Bordeaux, trop…vin…Cinabre, corail, coquelicot…Non, non et non…mmm, andrinople, trop compliqué. Ha ! Le rouge de Falun. C'est décidé, ce sera Falun son nom !

- Falun ! C'est un joli nom, non ? Ça te plait le chat ?

Pas de réaction.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est agaçant à la fin. J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu me prends pour une idiote.

Falun miaule comme pour acquiescer, puis me tourna le dos et s'en alla visiter la maison. Je lui tire la langue et il se retourna pour feuler sur moi avant de repartir.

J'ai passé les quatre jours suivant à faire des achats dans les animaleries. J'ai emménagé une salle réservée aux chats. Il y a des coussins des couvertures, une vingtaine d'arbres à chat, un petit jardin avec de l'herbe à chat, des balles, des clochettes, des souris en caoutchouc, tout une toile de cordes épaisses pour l'escalade, des bac de litières évidements, des bols d'eau et de nourriture et enfin, des colliers qui n'attendent plus qu'à être gravés d'un nom. Falun a déjà le sien, évidemment.

- Voilà ! La décoration est finie ! Ça te plait Falun ?

Toujours pas de réaction. Ce chat m'inquiète un peu par moment. Il ne mange quasi rien et ne fait même pas des trucs de chat. Je ne l'ai jamais vu jouer, se laisser caresser, chasser, ou même ronronner. Je ne l'ai jamais vu manger non plus, chaque fois que je lui donne à manger, il regarde son écuelle d'un air complètement désintéressé. Comme l'écuelle finis tout de même vide, je sais qu'il mange quand même mais bon…c'est bizarre c'est tout.

Une fois j'ai voulu faire le test du miroir, pour rigoler. J'ai déjà vu des vidéos de chats qui tentent de se battre avec leur propre reflet. Je me suis dit que ce serais marrant d'essayé avec Falun. Ben…à part me regarder avec un air de « tu me prends vraiment pour un abruti ? »…

Par contre il s'est montré beaucoup plus curieux vis-à-vis de la télévision, l'ordinateur ou la voiture. Une fois je l'ai même surpris à regarder le journal téléviser. Et je peux assurer qu'il le regardait vraiment, en étant totalement intéressé. Quand j'ai éteint la télévision, il s'est jeté, toutes griffes dehors, sur ma main pour récupérer la télécommande et rallumer la télé. Maintenant, à chaque fois que je m'approche trop de la zapette quand il regarde, il me feule dessus. J'ai retenu la leçon, c'est sûr.

Voilà six jours que j'ai adopté Falun. Le soleil brille à nouveau, les oiseaux chantent et je viens une fois de plus de me faire réveiller par le téléphone. Inutile de téléphoner avant midi pendant les vacances, je ne réponds pas : je dors. Mais malheureusement, quelqu'un trouve que c'est bien impoli de faire attendre les gens au téléphone et me le rappel d'un coup de griffe dans la main.

- Waïheu ! Nan mais ça va pas la tête !

Loin de se soucier de mon problème de main, le chat s'agrippe à mon bas de pyjama et tire de toutes ses forces, comme pour me faire sortir de la chambre.

- C'est bon, t'énerve pas, je vais décrocher.

Ce chat à un de ces caractères c'est pas croyable.

- Allô ?

- Bonjours, vous êtes bien mademoiselle Elisabeth Duncan ?

- Oui. C'est pourquoi ?

- Ici la clinique vétérinaire du docteur Courteau. Nous vous informons que vos chats sont parfaitement remis sur pieds, vous pourrez venir les rechercher dans la journée.

- Bien, merci beaucoup, au revoir.

- Au revoir mademoiselle.

Enfin, je commençais à m'impatienter. Falun est resté perché à côté du téléphone, les oreilles tendues, durant toute la durée de l'appel.

- Hé, tu espionnes les conversations des adultes maintenant, petit chenapan ?

Voilà la réplique qui m'a valu un regard noir. J'ignorais que les chats pouvaient lancer des regards noirs.

- C'était le médecin, tu vas revoir tes amis aujourd'hui. C'est bien, non ? On déjeune puis j'irais les rechercher. Tu seras bien sage pendant ce temps. D'accord Falun ?

Bon, il m'a ignoré. Comme d'habitude, il m'ignore toujours. Direction la salle de bain, puis la cuisine. J'ai vraiment hâte de récupérer ces adorables et inoffensives petites boules de poil.


	2. savannah

Elisabeth POV

Sitôt le déjeuner terminé, je suis partie à la clinique vétérinaire, comme je l'avais promis à Falun. Quelques assistants du vétérinaire m'ont aidé à embarquer la petite dizaine de chats et le docteur m'a donné un ou deux conseils pour leur alimentation. J'ai également acheté des paquets de croquette et des vermifuges. Arrivée à la maison, j'ai demandé un coup de main pour amener tous les chats jusqu'à leur salle réservée où Falun attendait patiemment. Armée de colliers, d'un marqueur indélébile et de mon ordinateur, me voilà arrivée au moment fatidique : le baptême.

- Bon, par qui je vais commencer ? Toi, tu as l'air d'avoir envie.

Je saisi le chat qui se frottait à ma jambe en ronronnant bruyamment. Il est noir à poil mi- long avec des taches rousses. L'une d'elles tombe juste sur sa tête ce qui donne l'impression d'avoir un masque. Il a un œil fermé le pauvre. Je parie que c'est à cause du chat blond qui n'arrêtait pas de lui feuler dessus quand je suis arrivée. Alors, avec sa tache qui ressemble à un masque, je devrais trouver un nom qui correspond. Masque ce n'est pas beau, mais d'après un dictionnaire en ligne, domino serait un synonyme…comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours.

- Bien ! Toi ce sera Domino. Tiens, tu as droit à un collier orange.

Domino miaula et continua de se frotter à moi en ronronnant. Ce sera mon préférer lui ! Au suivant. Une jeune chatte tricolore. Blanche avec des taches noires et rousse et de merveilleux yeux orangés.

- Toi c'est facile, je vais t'appeler Calico. Et …Heu… un collier bleu pour toi.

Le suivant fut un chat noir aux yeux noir. Je pourrais l'appelé « noir » mais ce n'est pas des plus élégants. Alors ce sera…

- Anthracite. Et pour mettre un peu de couleur, tu as droit à un collier rouge.

Au tour de celui qui attaque mon préféré. Cette race-là, je la reconnais il me semble, c'est un chat norvégiens, la seule race à pouvoir avoir un pelage ambré. C'est un chat assez grand aux poils mi- longs avec une collerette autour du cou. Celui-ci a de beaux yeux d'un bleu très clair.

- Toi, je vais t'appeler Topaze. Et tu as droit à un collier noir.

Le suivant, je connais aussi la race, c'est un british shorthair qui est ici de couleur bleu aux yeux gris. C'est un chat avec une tête for ronde, assez large au niveau des épaules et de la croupe. Il a bien récupérer de se convalescence car il me semble fort musclé.

- Toi, ce sera Cobalt et tu as droit à un collier gris.

Celui que je voulu prendre ensuite, se rebelle d'un magnifique coup de griffe dans la main et je fus obligé de le suspendre par la peau du cou pour qu'il ne m'atteigne pas. Totalement blanc, ses yeux mauves ressortaient magnifiquement bien. Des yeux mauves ? C'est une couleur normale pour un chat, ça ? Il me semble que non mais en même temps je le vois mal mettre des lentilles pour se colorer l'iris.

- Toi, je vais t'appeler Albâtre. Et tu as droit à un collier rose, ça ira bien avec tes yeux.

Je chat feula de plus belle et un coup de griffe manqua ma joue de peu.

- Oui je sais, le rose c'est pour les filles. Mais je n'avais pas de mauve.

Le chat suivant était un persan au pelage chocolat et aux yeux vert. J'aime beaucoup le dégradé de brun de sa robe. Et j'ai un nom qui lui ira bien.

- Je vais t'appeler Aubrun et tu as droit à un collier blanc.

Avant dernier, un chat bicolore blanc à tache noire…ou l'inverse. Une des taches noires tombait pile sur la moitié droite de son visage semblant le séparer en deux. Je vais avoir du mal à lui trouver un nom. Domino, c'est déjà donné et Ying-Yang, ce n'est pas très beau. Après quelque minute de recherche sur internet, j'ai enfin trouvé un nom qui lui convenait : Byakuya. Ce qui signifie nuit blanche en japonais. L'opposition des mots dans l'expression « nuit blanche » convient parfaitement à ce chat.

- Toi ce sera Byakuya et ton collier sera vert.

Dernier, je connais aussi sa race, c'est un Savannah, le résultat d'un croisement entre un serval et un bengal. C'est un chat assez grand, pouvant atteindre quarante centimètres au garrot, et au pelage ambre moucheté de noir. Bien qu'ici, l'ambre vire au roux. Bon, plus qu'à lui trouver un nom à ce gros pépère.

- Mmm, je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée pour toi mon grand. Voyons, un beau félin comme toi… Avec de beaux yeux…et des…rinne…gans ?...euh…Je…vais t'appeler Nagato et…ton collier sera le jaune…j'ai besoin de prendre l'air…

Comment un chat peut-il avoir des rinnegans ? Ça n'existe pas enfin ! Il doit bien avoir une explication à ça ? Une explication logique. Je… j'ai peut être mal vu… Ou alors j'ai une insolation… ce doit être ça j'ai eu une insolation et je délire. Ou alors il a une mutation de la pupille. Rhaa, ça ne m'avance à rien de plancher sur cette bizarrerie. Je vais piquer une tête dans la piscine, ça me changera les idées.

Pein POV

Nagato…Voilà des années que ce nom n'avait plus résonné à mes oreilles. Mais comment cette fille peut-elle le connaitre ? Ce n'est même pas un ninja.

- Pein…

Konan, ma compagne d'enfance, ma plus fidèle amie, dans quel pétrin sommes-nous tombé cette fois. Tu gardes encore tes yeux d'ange mais ton corps est méconnaissable. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment avons-nous pu finir sous ces formes et subir la famine de la sorte. Une vielle ennemie celle-là, déjà dans notre enfance elle nous narguait, tu t'en souviens Konan ? Oh oui tu t'en souviens, je l'ai lu dans tes yeux alors que nous étions sur le point de mourir, enfermé. Mourir de faim dans la peau d'un chat, ce n'est pas vraiment ainsi que je vois le déclin d'un dieu.

- Pein, peut-être faudrait-il nous concerter afin de trouver un moyen de régler ce problème.

- Tu as raison, Konan, mon corps d'origine est encore à Ame. Les cinq autres Pein cherchent une solution. Cela serait plus simple si je pouvais me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Cette gamine… Comment savait-elle ? Non, chaque chose en son temps, réglons tout d'abord ce problème d'apparence.

- L'enfant te trouble ?

Cela se voit-il tant que ça ? J'ai intérêt à me reprendre. Surtout devant eux, ils n'ont pas à savoir qui je suis réellement.

- Un peu, effectivement. Passons ce détail. Réunion !

Voir tous mes hommes ainsi transformé est troublant. Plus vite on trouvera une solution, mieux ce sera.

- Bien, avant toutes choses, tâchons de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Quelqu'un a-t-il le moindre souvenir ?

Un silence froid parcouru l'assemblé. Ils ne se souviennent pas. Quoi de plus normal, si même moi je ne me souviens de rien, il n'y avait aucune chance que l'un d'eux se remémore les évènements passés.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Nous n'allons pas nous éterniser ici bien longtemps. Repérons où nous sommes et ensuite, dirigeons nous vers Ame. Ont devrais trouver la solution à ce petit inconvénients là-bas.

L'est d'autant plus que mes autres corps y sont. Je me sentirais en plus grande sécurité. Ces corps de chat…sont d'une faiblesse et d'une fragilité effrayante. Nous somme vulnérable à toute forme d'agression sous cette apparence.

- Je crains que rejoindre Ame sera difficile vu le lieu où l'on se trouve.

- Que veux-tu dire par là, Sasori ?

- J'ai mené mon enquête pendant que vous étiez en convalescence. Toute porte à croire que nous sommes très loin D'Ame, Konoha ou un quelconque autre village. J'ai vu des technologies bien différentes de toute celle que j'ai pu croiser jusqu'à présent. J'ai entendu parler de pays dont le nom m'était totalement inconnu. J'ai par conséquent tendance à penser que nous sommes passé aux delà des frontières que nous connaissons habituellement. Que nous sommes sur un continent inexploré de nos cartographes et dont la civilisation est plus développée. Sur le plan technologique tout du moins.

- Pff, n'importe quoi. Bordel, Tu ne croyais pas qu'on allait gober tes conneries comme ça ? Je n'ai jamais entendu autant de putain de stupidités !

- Non, Hidan. Ce ne sont pas des stupidités, comme tu dis.

- Tiens, l'Uchiwa se souvient avoir une langue ?

- Tait-toi, Hidan ! Tu sembles assuré de tes propos, Itachi-san. Pourquoi ça ?

- …en fait, je pense que Sasori-san est en deçà de la vérité. Un détail a attiré mon attention et a tendance à me faire croire… que nous ne sommes même plus dans notre univers.

- Ridicule, hn ! Quel serait ce détail sur lequel tu fondes de telles hypothèses, Hn ?

- La fille…n'avait pas de chakra.

- **C'est vrai, je l'ai constaté**. C'est impossible, on ne peut vivre sans chakra, tout être vivant en a. **Et alors, les bizarreries existent**.

- La preuve, Tobi est vivant alors qu'il n'a pas de cervelle. Hn.

- C'est pas très gentil ça. Sempaï.

- La ferme, hn.

- Ne commencez pas vous deux. Néanmoins, Zetsu et Deidara ont raison, les exceptions existent.

- Oui, je le conçois. Mais cette absence de chakra, je l'ai également constaté sur les animaux, dans la clinique, les médecins, les domestiques de l'enfant et les plantes du parc où repose ce manoir.

- Itachi-san, as-tu pensé que ta vision du chakra avec ton sharigan pouvait être déficiente à cause du fait que nous sommes des chats ?

- Oui. Mais je peux encore parfaitement voir ton chakra, kisame-san, et les vôtre aussi.

- Bien. La question doit être étudiée. Vous formez les binômes habituels et cherchez des indices à travers le manoir. Tobi, tu restes avecZetsu. La réunion est terminée.

- Hai, Pein-sama ! Zetsu-san, on va voir s'il y a une salle de jeu ?

- **Non**, la cuisine d'abord**, j'ai faim**.

Mmm, si l'hypothèse d'Itachi se révèle exacte, cela compliquera bien d'avantage la situation. Les habitants de ce monde ne possédant pas de chakra, cela ne signifie pas de ninja ni la moindre technique quelconque qui aurait pu nous sortir de ce mauvais pas. Mes recherches à la bibliothèque d'Ame ne donnent toujours rien. Si seulement j'avais un indice sur la technique utilisée pour nous amener ici, cela serait plus simple.

- Tu t'inquiètes ?

- Non, Konan. Cette affaire est fortement ennuyeuse mais guère inquiétante.

Je suis un dieu, je n'ai pas à montrer mes faiblesse de la sorte, cela fait déjà deux fois qu'elle parvient à me lire. Il faut que je reprenne le contrôle de la situation.

- Madara saura peut-être quoi faire.

- Qui sait. Allons trouver la fille, si elle connaît mon nom ainsi que le rinnegan alors qu'elle n'est pas de notre monde, elle doit sans doute en savoir d'avantage.

- Nous ne pouvons parler, à ces oreilles, ce sont des miaulements.

- Je le sais, on va la piéger.

- Que veux-tu dire.

- Sais-tu toujours utiliser tes technique, Konan ?

- Il me semble, oui.

- Tu enverras un de tes papillons de papier voler sous son nez, nous verrons quel sera sa réaction.

- Bien.

Elle a réagis à mes rinnegans par le déni. Elle les connaissait mais refusait d'admettre leurs existences. Voyons sa réaction face aux origamis de mon ange. Si elle connaît « Nagato », elle doit également connaitre « Konan ». Si ce test s'avère être positif, il faudra la surveiller, voir d'où elle tient ces informations. Peut-être est-ce là la solution à notre condition.


	3. bombay

Pein POV

La fille s'est isolée sur la terrasse. Elle possède vraiment une propriété gigantesque. Je doute néanmoins que ce soit à elle, elle est trop jeune. Sans doute est-ce la fille d'un noble. Je me demande, en ce cas, où sont ses parents. Peut-être sont-ils à la tête d'un village ou d'une ville. Si c'est le cas, cela pourra nous être utile dans l'avenir.

Je fais un signe à Konan et une feuille de papier se détache de son corps pour se replier en papillon. La gamine ne le remarque pas, plongée dans un livre. Je demande à Konan d'insister. Son papillon finis par se poser sur la page que la jeune fille parcours. Troublée dans sa lecture, elle lance un regard curieux à l'insecte…qui deviens bien vite profondément étonné.

- _Hein ?...Qu'est-ce que…_

Nous n'avons pas le temps de conclure nos observations qu'une sonnerie aiguë retentis, nous faisant sursauter ainsi que la jeune fille. Après une brève hésitation, elle se lève de son transat et va vers la source sonore : un petit appareil noir munis de touche, d'un écran ainsi que d'un écouteur et un micro. Une espèce de récepteur-émetteur radio sans doute.

- _Allô ?_

- _…_

- _C'est toi Matagot ? Je suis contente de t'entendre. Quand sauras-tu venir ?_

- _…_

- _Super ! J'ai recueilli des chats, il faut que tu les voies. Ils sont un peu bizarres par moment, mais ils sont magnifiques._

- _…_

- _Devant ma porte, dans une caisse, les pauvres étaient mal en point. Le vétérinaire les a remis sur pieds._

- _…_

- _Dix._

- _…_

- _Oui, je sais c'est beaucoup. Ce n'est pas la place qui manque ici, ni l'argent, donc ça va._

- _…_

- _Je sais. Dit, tu sais quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me croire. Y'en a un qui a des rinnegans._

- _…_

- _Quoi ? Mais non ! Arrête de te foutre de moi !_

- _…_

- _Mais je sais que ce n'est pas censé exister ! Mais je te jure que je les ai vus ! Bas t'as qu'à pas me croire ! Tu verras bien de toutes manières._

- _…_

- _Oui, a ce soir._

- _…_

- _Mais non ! Je n'abuse pas de la télévision ! T'avais dit que t'arrêtait de te moquer de moi._

- _…_

- _Méchante._

- _…_

- _Oui, salut._

Elle reposa l'appareil sur son support et parti en toute hâte vers les cuisines. J'allais continuer mon enquête sur cette étrange adolescente lorsque mon amie m'appela.

- Pein.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Viens voir.

Perchée sur le transat ou se trouvait l'enfant, Konan posait ses deux m…Pattes avant sur le livre qu'elle feuilletait.

- Regarde donc ce livre, il pourrait expliquer beaucoup de chose.

Vraiment ? Je vois mal comment un livre pourrait nous venir en aide vu notre situation. Sauf bien sur un livre de ninjustu mais je doute que ce genre de littérature aie cours ici. Et même si c'était le cas, je vois mal la gamine lire ce genre d'ouvrage, elle est fragile, maigre et n'a aucune souplesse, elle est loin d'être une combattante.

Sur la couverture se tenait deux personnages, assis devant une échoppe de rame à manger. L'un était vêtu d'orange et il l'identifia sans mal comme étant le jinchuriki de kyubi bien qu'il ait l'air plus jeune que selon ses information. L'autre, il ne le reconnaissait pas, c'était un ninja de Konoha aux cheveux noirs avec une cicatrice au niveau du nez. Un « Naruto » écrit en orange vif barrait le bas de la couverture

- Qu'est-ce que …?

- Un livre. Sur la vie du jinchuriki de Kyubi apparemment. Je l'ai un peu feuilleté et on y voit Kisame et Itachi, lors de leur première tentative à capturer le bijuu il y a un peu plus d'un an.

- Je vois … Notre monde ne serait donc qu'une histoire pour enfant, ici. Toutes les guerres, la douleur et la souffrance que notre monde endure, tout notre travail, la mort de Yahiko, les efforts de l'akatsuki, sont réduits à une simple histoire pour les gosses !

- Pein…

- Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, nous ne pouvons rien faire à ce propos. Par contre nous pourrons peut-être utiliser cela à notre avantage.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ce livre est le tome 16, apparemment, il doit y en avoir d'autre. S'il raconte la vie du porteur des neuf queues, nous pouvons peut être en apprendre suffisamment sur lui aux travers de ces livres. Peut-être même l'histoire remonte-t-elle jusqu'à l'instant présent, nous pourrons ainsi trouver quelques indices sur la raison de notre condition. Il faut trouver la bibliothèque où l'enfant range ses livres.

- Oui, allons-y.

Elisabeth POV (peu après le coup de téléphone)

Youhou ! Je suis trop contente ! Matagot, mon amie, va venir ce soir ! Elle a enfin des congés. Pour l'instant, direction la cuisine, histoire d'avertir Miguel de l'arrivé d'un invité.

- Miguel ?

- Je suis ici.

- Ha. Matagot va venir passer quelques jours à la maison, elle arrivera dans la soirée.

- Merci de me prévenir. Dit moi, tu saurais reprendre ces deux-là ?, dit-il en désignant Domino et Byakuya, L'orange et noir n'arrête pas de se frotter à moi et l'autre m'a déjà dévoré un gigot entier. Je me demande comment il a réussi à l'avoir par ailleurs, je l'avais mis suffisamment haut pour ne pas qu'il l'atteigne pourtant. A croire qu'il sait marcher sur les murs.

Marcher sur les murs ? Comme dans Naruto. Non, Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça. Les rinnegans, le papillon origami et maintenant ça, je deviens folle. Matagot a peut-être raison après tout, j'abuse légèrement des jeux vidéo et des mangas. Non, non et non. Il doit y avoir une explication logique à tout ça. Et qu'on repousse loin dans mon cerveau la petite voix qui n'a cessé de murmurer à mon oreille une réponse impossible. Matagot est intelligente, elle saura expliquer tout ça de manière logique et rationnel, j'en suis sûre.

Bon, inutile de s'acharner là-dessus, Je prends les deux chats et les sorts de la cuisine. Byakuya finis par se libérer de mon emprise et Domino reste dans mes bras à ronronner.

- Domino, tu veux voir ma chambre ?

Le chat miaule en retour pour ensuite se remettre à ronronner. Eh bien, je suppose que c'est un oui. Depuis que les chats sont là, je ferme ma porte à clé, Falun m'a montré qu'il connaissait le fonctionnement des portes, et je ne tiens pas à retrouver ma chambre sans dessus-dessous à cause d'un félin qui aurait décidé d'en faire son territoire. Au premier abord, Domino semble assez surpris de ma décoration. Je suis loin d'être une grande sportive mais avouons-le, je suis pas mal doué dans toute les expressions de l'art : Je suis des cours de chant, harpe et violon, je fais pas mal de dessins et manie aussi bien l'aquarelle que la peinture à l'huile ou l'acrylique. J'ai par contre pas mal de difficulté avec ce qui relève de la troisième dimension. Je veux dire par là que la sculpture que ce soit avec de l'argile, de la plasticine ou autre chose, ce n'est vraiment pas mon fort. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y a aucun papier peint au mur mais bien mes peintures à moi avec mes personnages de manga favoris, autrement dit : l'akatsuki au grand complet ainsi que la team Hebi. Même Yahiko y a sa place…un mur complet, même. Il m'a fallu des jours entiers pour faire une tel œuvre, raison pour laquelle je ne laisse pas entrer n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi dans cette pièce.

- Alors mon chaton, qu'en penses-tu ?

Avez-vous déjà vu un chat bouche bée ? Jusqu'à présent, non, j'ignorais même qu'ils en étaient capable mais Domino viens de me prouver le contraire.

- Heu…on ne va pas s'éterniser sur les murs tu veux ? Je vais te montrer mon jeu préféré :Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2

Bon, j'admets qu'avec la série d'évènements bizarres qui s'est enchainée, ce n'est pas le meilleur jeu pour me changer les idées mais bon, ce n'est pas mon jeu favori pour rien. Par ailleurs, je prends également mon personnage favori : Tobi. Les deux artistes ne sont pas mes favoris, et non, Deidara n'est qu'en deuxième position et Sasori en troisième. Après quelque minute de combat, je passe à mon moment favori : l' « éveil » de Tobi, la personnalité de Madara qui ressort. Je n'aime pas trop Madara, c'est vraiment le Tobi que j'aime, celui qui est enfantin, le moins coincé de la bande, Madara, je ne l'aime pas. Je finis vite fait le combat et regarde le chat qui a toujours les yeux rivés vers l'écran…les griffes dans le parquet et…les poils hérissés. La télé l'effraie à ce point ? Ou peut-être que le fait d'avoir mis le volume à fond n'était pas la meilleure idée. Le pauvre, il a l'air épouvanté.

- Pauvre chou, j'ai mis le son trop fort ? Ça t'a fait peur ?

Je le prends prudemment dans mes bras et après quelques caresses il se remet à ronronner et je retrouve le chat adorable et joueur que j'aime tant. Laissons tomber les jeux vidéo, si le chat a peur, on ne va pas le traumatiser tout de même. De toute manière j'ai pris du retard sur mes cours de violon.


	4. chat d'argent

Elisabeth POV

Une chose que j'aime dans l'été, c'est que les journées durent plus longtemps. Il est 18 heure passé et le soleil n'est même pas encore couché. Par ailleurs, Matagot ne devrait pas tarder. Où est donc Nagato ? Il faut que je le retrouve si je veux lui prouver que j'ai raison. Domino m'a quitté un peu plus tôt, il a rejoint la salle des chats et joue avec une balle à grelot. Le tintement n'a pas l'air de gêner Anthracite qui dort sur l'une des épaisses cordes accrochées au plafond. J'ai croisé Topaze qui contemplait une des statues qui entoure la porte d'entrée. J'ai également vu Cobalt qui contemple avec attention les poissons dans l'étang du parc. J'espère qu'il ne va pas essayer de leur faire de mal, ce sont des koïs offertes à ma mère par mon père pour son anniversaire et elles ont couté une fortune. Ma mère me ferait la peau si une de ses précieuses carpes venait à disparaitre. Byakuya se balade dans les parterres. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises avec les fleurs. Falun regarde le journal et pour rien au monde je n'irais le déranger. J'ai vu également Albâtre qui joue avec une demi souris - j'ai retrouvé l'autre moitié dans le salon, APRES avoir marché dessus, cela va de soit – et Aubrun, j'ai dû le chasser de la chambre à coucher de mes parents où il avait mis un bordel monstre en jouant avec les bijoux de la mère. Calico et Nagato restent totalement introuvable.

Tiens ? Une voiture viens de se garer dans l'allée de devant. La voilà enfin ! Allons l'accueillir comme il se doit.

- Matagot !

- Lizzie !

Nos retrouvailles se font dans un entrelacs de bras et un échange de baiser. Cela va bientôt faire un an depuis notre dernière rencontre. Ses parents sont morts et elle vit avec son grand père qui et patron d'une société de …je ne sais plus trop quoi. A ce qu'elle m'a dit, il compte sur elle pour prendre la relève et il lui enseigne donc le métier en lui faisant faire quelque petit boulot, lui permettant d'assister à des réunions et lui expliquant le principe du marchandage, la bourse et autre truc barbant du genre. Ces donc avec joie qu'elle accueille ses périodes de vacances, beaucoup trop rare puisque sa dernière remonte à ses dix-sept ans... Aujourd'hui, Matagot a dix-huit ans passé de quelques mois. C'est une fille de un mètre septante-deux aux cheveux courts et noirs coiffés en bataille. Elle porte un top noir avec un col large remontant au menton et une mini-jupe noire style punk destroy –ça a l'air d'avoir été déchiqueté à coup de griffe avec des épingles de sureté dessus. Elle se balade toujours avec de grosses rangers et des mitaines de cuir noir sanglées sur tout l'avant-bras. Etonnement, elle ne met pas de piercing et n'a pas le moindre tatouage ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle se maquille les yeux pour les cercler de noir mais c'est tout.

- Je suis contente de te revoir…tu as une voiture maintenant ?

- Et oui, une Porsche panamera tubo S

- Ha…j'y connais rien en voiture.

- Moi non plus mais…elle est noire, elle a la classe et en plus, elle va vite, donc je suis contente. Bon, où est donc ce terrifiant chat aux rinnegans ?

- T'avais dit…

- Que j'arrêtais de te foutre de ta gueule, oui. Mais je ne me moquais pas car si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu as toutes les raisons d'être troublée.

- Je ne sais pas où il est. Je l'ai cherché peu de temps avant que tu arrives mais impossible de mettre la main dessus.

- Bas, c'est un chat, il reviendra.

- Sinon, y'a déjà Topaze, dis-je en montrant le chat près de la statue.

Matagot s'approcha et tendit la main pour que le félin vienne sentir, mais il resta là, à la regarder sans bouger.

- Tu n'es pas très réactif, hm.

Je tiquais à entendre parler mon amie. Depuis quand a-t-elle le même défaut de prononciation que Deidara ?

- Tu regardes la statue, le chat ? Tu aimes ? Moi, pas tellement. Une statue, parait que c'est de l'art. Moi je dis, c'est n'importe quoi, ceux qui affirme ça ne sont que des gueux insensible à la beauté, yeah. L'art est un flash éphémère, une explosion momentanée ! Hm ! Qu'en penses-tu, le chat ?

- C'est un chat, je doute qu'il te réponde. Et qu'est-ce…

- Continuons, si tu veux bien, Lizzie. J'ai soif, hm.

Elle me laisse en plan ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui ? L'esprit de Deidara s'est emparé de son corps ou quoi ? Et après c'est moi qui abuse des mangas ? Topaze quant à lui semble totalement décontenancée. C'est un chat, ce n'est pas facile de voir les expressions, mais là, il a la gueule entre ouverte, la tête légèrement incliné et les yeux grand ouvert. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il est désarçonné par le comportement de Matagot. Avec moi, ça fais deux.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Je lui demande alors que nous avons atteint la cuisine.

Matagot me fait signe de silence et s'empresse de vérifier les alentours pour revenir vers moi et chuchoter.

- Les rinnegans ? Tu as une explication à ce que tu as vu ?, me demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas halluciné !

- Chut ! Les chats ont l'ouïe fine. Ecoute, tu as le cœur pur et tu ne me mentirais jamais, je le sais, surtout pour raconter des idioties du genre « mon chat à des rinnegans ». ..

- Je n'ai pas rêvé !

- Moins fort ! Je sais, je viens de te dire que je te croyais. Si tu sais que tu n'as pas rêvé, as-tu une explication à cette bizarrerie ?

- Non.

- Non ? Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas la moindre petite idée ?

- Arrête de sourire, tu te fous de ma gueule et je le sais. T'as vraiment envie que je le dise, hein ?

- Mais dire quoi, voyons ?

- Mais tu le sais très bien.

- Moi ? Non. C'est quoi ?

- Que les chats sont les membres de l'Akatsuki. Voilà, je l'ai dit, t'es contente ? Tu peux de foutre de moi en disant que j'abuse des jeux vidéo.

- Nous y voilà. Et non, je ne me moque pas de toi. Car j'en suis arrivé exactement à la même conclusion.

- Mais c'est impossible, ils n'existent pas.

- As-tu d'autres explications en ce cas ?

- outes celle que j'avais ont été écartées. Je me suis renseignée sur internet. Mutation, maladie…rien ne corresponds.

- Un grand détective a dit un jour : « Une fois qu'on a éliminé l'impossible, alors ce qui reste, même le plus improbable, doit être la solution ». Néanmoins, on va peut-être un peu vite en besogne en affirmant que nous avons là, la totalité de l'Akatsuki. Celui aux rinnegans, c'est Nagato ou Pein.

- Vu la couleur du pelage, c'est Pein.

- Celui à l'entrée, c'est Deidara, c'est sûr, vu comment il a réagi à ma petite imitation.

- Je me disais bien aussi que tu étais bizarre.

- Par contre je n'ai pas vu les autres chats. Je ne saurais affirmer leur identité respective.

- Il y a une chatte tricolore, c'est Konan. J'ai vu un de ses papillons en papier.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi t'aurait-elle montré ses pouvoirs ?

- J'en sais rien.

- C'est louche. Bref, quoi d'autre ?

- Un chat noir tacheté d'orange. Une tache tombe sur le visage.

- Ça, c'est Madara, y'a pas à cogiter.

- Zetsu, aussi est là, à coup sûr.

- Tu as un chat à moitié noir ? Je peux voir ? C'est amusant comme couleur de pelage.

- Heu, il est bicolore tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Sauf la tête qui est nettement démarquée en deux parts par une tache noire sur la moitié droite. Le blanc je crois que c'est Hidan.

- Blanc c'est commun comme couleur, c'est peut-être un hasard. Ce sera facile à vérifier.

- Le persan brun, je crois que c'est Kakuzu.

- Ça aussi ce sera facile à vérifier.

- L'abyssin rouge doit être Sasori.

- Mm, j'ai peut-être une idée pour vérifier ça.

- Le bleu doit être Kisame.

- Lui, j'ai pas d'idée, pour vérifier. Le mettre à l'eau devrait suffire, s'il aime bien, c'est Kisame, sinon, c'est un chat tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

- Le noir doit être Itachi.

- On l'isolera et on jouera avec la corde sensible du petit frère. Si c'est lui, il réagira, aussi impassible soit-il.

- C'est tout.

- Bien. Il faut arriver à les isoler. Commençons par Albâtre, qui est peut-être alias Hidan. La corde sensible est : la religion ! Allons titiller son dieu.

S'il n'a pas bougé du dernier endroit où je l'ai vu, il doit être dans la véranda. Et heureusement, il n'a pas bougé. Matagot regarde s'il y a une présence alentour puis m'explique son idée.

- J'avoue, j'ai un dilemme. Qu'est ce qui est le mieux, flatter sa religion ou la rabrouer ?

- Je pense que si on la nie, la réaction sera plus…spectaculaire.

- Oui, c'est aussi mon avis. Bon, on va lui faire croire que le Jashinisme est une religion qui a énormément de fidèle en ce monde.

- Ce qui est totalement faux.

- Cela va de soi. Bon, on va parler à propos de notre ami commun.

- On a un ami commun ?

- Notre ami imaginaire.

- Ha.

- Donc, notre ami Paul…

- Pourquoi Paul ? Je préfère Lucas.

- On s'en fiche Lizzie. Se sera Lucas si tu veux. Bref, Lucas s'est plié à la volonté de Jashin et on donne notre avis, défavorable, cela va de soi, sur la situation. Compris ?

- Heu…oui, je crois.

- Bien, soyons naturel.

Je déteste faire du théâtre, je suis nulle pour jouer la comédie. Et en plus j'ai le trac. Bon, ça devrait encore aller, il n'y a que Matagot et Hidan pour nous observer. Courage.

- Hé, Lizzie ! T'as entendu la nouvelle ?

Hein ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ?

- Euh…non. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu te souviens de Lucas, non ? Il parait qu'il s'est reconvertis au Jashinisme.

Hein ? Elle a déjà commencé ? Merde, je dis quoi moi maintenant ? Me regarde pas comme ça Matagot, tu me stresse. Et Albâtre aussi qui nous regarde.

- Ha…heu…oui je me souviens de lui…il est vraiment….

- Devenu Jashinisme ? Oui, c'est Marie qui me l'a dit. Idée stupide si tu veux mon avis. Une religion qui prône la destruction ? pff, n'importe quoi ! On se demande qui peut être assez débile pour vénérer un dieu pareil.

- Déesse.

- Hein ?

- Ben, Jashin, c'est vachement féminin comme nom ça.

- Tu l'as dit, un nom de gamine pleurnich…

Sans feulement d'avertissement, le chat blanc avait sauté droit sur le visage de mon amie qui ne l'évita que de justesse. A peine il eut les quatre pattes au sol qu'il repartit à l'attaque.

- Putain on se barre !

Matagot et moi on a à peine eu le temps de fermer la porte de la véranda derrière nous. Le félin feule, grogne et griffe la porte. J'ai l'impression que si je la lâche, un tigre va la défoncer pour essayer de nous bouffer.

- Test…positif…soupira Matagot.

- Heureusement que ce n'est qu'un chat…

- Tu l'as dit, Lizzie. En langage humain, ces miaulements doivent être des insultes vachement colorées.

- Suivant ?

- Oui…Kakuzu.

- J'ai une idée.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai un Monopoly…et un briquet.

- Ho, je vois où tu veux en venir et j'aime ça. Je ne te savais pas si cruel, Lizzie. Avec ça il va faire une quintuple crise cardiaque.

La dernière fois que j'ai vu Aubrun, c'était dans la chambre de mes parents. Mais je l'en ai chassé donc inutile d'aller voir là-bas. Si c'est vraiment Kakuzu, il doit se trouver près de quelque chose de valeur. Il y a bien la collection d'épée de mon père qui décors les murs du hall d'entrée mais étant donné qu'il vient d'un monde où les armes blanches sont courantes, ça ne doit avoir aucune valeur à ses yeux. Ils y a aussi les verres en cristal et l'argenterie mais ils sont rangés dans la cuisine et Miguel en a barré l'accès au chat. Il y a aussi le coffre-fort de mes parents mais moi-même j'ignore où il est caché. Bien évidemment, il y a tout ce qui est ordinateur, jeux et télévision mais tout cela est nouveau pour lui et j'ignore s'il a une idée sur la véritable valeur de ces objet. Il ne reste que les chandeliers en argents qui décorent la table de la salle à manger.

- Viens, Matagot, je crois que je sais où le trouver.

- Je te suis.

J'avais vu juste, c'est bien là qu'il se trouve et ce sont effectivement les chandeliers qui retiennent en ce moment son attention.

- On joue ? Je m'ennuie, me demande Matagot.

- A quoi ?

- Mmm…Ha ! J'ai une idée ! C'est un jeu que j'ai vu dans Fort Boyard. Tu as des bougies ?

- Dans ce tiroir. Tiens.

- Mmm…elles sont parfumées en plus.

- Ma mère déteste l'odeur de la cire.

- Bien, il faut les allumés. Et j'ai besoin de papier.

- Il y en a dans l'autre aile du manoir, dans la salle de séjour. Ou dans les bibliothèques du premier et deuxième étage.

- Trop loin, j'ai la flemme. On va prendre ça, dit-elle en sortant les billets de Monopoly tandis que, du coin de l'œil, elle observait la réaction du chat. Bon, je t'explique, tu vas plier le billet en un avion. Tu placeras, en même temps que moi, l'avion dans la flamme. Le premier dont la flamme s'éteint ou dont l'avion est entièrement consumé a perdu. Compris ?

- Je crois.

Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de commencer que le chat se jeta littéralement sur nous. Oui, sur nous, pas sur les billets pour les récupérer, non, il nous a carrément attaqué au point qu'on a dû battre en retraite. On a déboulé en courant dans le hall d'entrée sous les yeux gris de Cobalt, qui jusque-là observait les épées. J'entendis Matagot murmurer un « sale con » en essuyant le sang de son visage tandis que le tenait fermement mon poignet pour tenter de ralentir le saignement.

- Matagot ?

- Oui ?

- On peut arrêter là, s'il te plait ?

- Il en reste seulement trois.

- Je suis sûre que tu ne doutes pas un seul instant que ce sont eux. Ton esprit rationnel te pousse à trouver des preuves mais je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu le sais. Et puis…

- Il t'a blessé ?

- Hu…Ho, une morsure, c'est tout.

- Montre-moi ça. « Une morsure, c'est tout » ? Tu as vu comment ça saigne ? Sert fort ton poignet je vais m'en occuper, viens !

C'est si grave que ça ? C'est juste un chat, il ne peut pas m'avoir blessé à ce point, si ? Je sers la plaie du plus fort possible alors que l'on galope vers la salle de bain du premier étage, là où il y a une trousse de soin, que Matagot s'empresse de prendre.

Matagot Pov

Maudit vieillard, ce radin a manqué de m'écorcher l'œil de peu. Et avec Kisame qui est dans le hall. Aussi grande soit cette maison, c'est difficile de pouvoir parler tranquille quand on a dix akatsukiens à l'ouïe fine qui se baladent librement dans les couloirs. Heureusement, le poignet de Lizzie me permet d'avoir une excuse pour prendre congé. J'ai peut-être un peu exagérer ma réaction devant sa blessure par contre. Elisabeth a tendance à paniquer assez rapidement.

- C'est grave ? Je vais mourir ? On va devoir m'amputer ?

Voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais.

- Reste Zen, inutile d'imaginer un pareil scénario de catastrophes.

- Mais…

- Désolée, j'ai peut-être un peu sur-joué mais il y avait Kisame et je ne voulais pas que le sujet « mes chats sont l'Akatsuki » soit abordé devant lui, j'ai juste trouvé une excuse pour filer et en discuter ailleurs. Pour ta blessure il suffit d'un peu de désinfectant et d'une bande, c'est tout.

- Kisame n'a pas droit de savoir qu'on sait ?

- C'est ça.

- Et Madara, il y a droit ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

Lizzie pointe du doigt un coin de la salle de bain où un chat borgne, noir et orange, nous regarde avec un sharigan rouge-sang. Je viens de commettre la pire erreur du débutant, ouvrir la bouche sans avoir fait un check-up des alentours, honte à moi. Après des années de service dans la charmante société de mon grand-père, je fais une erreur de tueur amateur. Si jamais grands-pa apprend ça, il va me passer un savon et me remettre avec les bleus. Quand on est grillé comme ça, inutile de nier, on s'enfonce encore plus. Et en même temps…c'est Madara, LE Madara, le méchant le plus chaud, le plus sexy, le plus intelligent, froid et manipulateur que l'histoire des mangas ai connu. Je suis véritablement fan de ce gars qui hante tous mes fantasmes. Alors maintenant qu'il sait que je sais, je ne vais pas me gêner.

- Bonjour, Madara_-kun_.

- Heu…Matagot. Le « kun » c'est plutôt réservé pour des amis…de sexe masculin.

- Ho oui c'est vrai tu as raison, je corrige. Bonjour Madara_-chan_.

- Matagot ! « Chan » C'est pour…

- Lizzie, je connais les suffixes, je le fais juste exprès. Mais je ne vous apprends rien, hein Madara-kun, vous l'aviez remarqué.

Je sens vraiment que le chef des Uchiwa fait un gros effort sur lui-même pour ne pas réagir à ma provocation. Il n'est pas en position de force et il le sait, il ne prendra aucun risque. Il s'est néanmoins rapproché de nous, suffisamment pour que je puisse le prendre dans mes bras, ce que je fais.

- Je pense que ce que je vais vous dire ne vous apprendra rien, je suis sûre que vous avez, vous et vos subordonnés, dénichez une bonne partie de la réponse dans cette maison. Vous vous trouvez dans un autre univers différent du votre où votre existence est réduite a un peu d'encre sur du papier afin d'amuser les enfants et les adolescents, voir même des adultes. Vous avez de nombreux fans et êtes l'objet de fantasme de beaucoup de jeunes filles voir même jeunes hommes. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi vous êtes ainsi mais suis prêtes à vous aidez pour vous rendre votre apparence normale, vous permettre de rentrer chez vous et vous offrir un abris en attendant le jour J en échange de quoi vous ne faites rien qui puisse atteindre à notre vie ou notre intégrité physique, à moi et mon amie Lizzie…Et aux domestiques car il est hors de question que je me tape les tâches ménagères.

Je le repose par terre et m'accroupis devant lui. Son regard brûlant ne m'a pas quitté une seule seconde et il me met assez mal à l'aise. Hors de question de lui montrer cela. Je ne suis pas comme Itachi qui cherche à cacher ses sentiments en permanence. Moi je les exprime ouvertement…mais pas toujours les bons, j'aime le bluff. Terminons, ce contrat en tendant ma main

- Posez votre patte dans la main si vous accepter le marcher. Si vous le faites, c'est que vous jurez sur votre vie et l'honneur légendaire des Uchiwasque vous n'enfreindrez pas les termes de ce contrat.

Madara est quelqu'un de fourbe, j'avoue ne pas vraiment savoir ce que vaut sa parole. J'espère que la carte de l'honneur suffira à ce qu'il nous laisse tranquille une fois qu'ils auront tous récupérer leur véritable apparence. Pour l'heure, le chef du clan Uchiwa accepte le marché. Les aider à leur rendre leur véritable apparence…voilà de bien grands mots étant donné le peu d'info que j'ai sur la raison de leur transformation….Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lire tous les documents….


	5. ne réveiller pas le chat

Tobi POV

Sale gosse…c'est en ce moment la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit alors que je suis face à cette gamine : sale gosse. Agaçante, certes, mais intelligente. Il émane de sa personne une certaine…fourberie, c'est le mot. Il vaudra mieux l'avoir à l'œil, elle est loin d'être comme son amie – comme s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? – Ha oui, Lizzie. Et en plus, il y a aussi ça. Ce léger détaille qui dérange mon sharigan. C'est quoi cette énergie rouge que je perçois ? Ce n'est pas du chakra, le chakra a une couleur bleu, sauf celui des démons mais aussi énervante soit cette fille, il serait exagéré de la qualifier de démon. De plus, l'énergie ne parcours pas son corps comme le ferait le chakra, elle semble se former au niveau du cœur et suivre l'artère pulmonaire pour ce stocker au niveau des poumons qui semblent agir comme un réservoir. Un réservoir qui déborde si j'en juge par le fait que l'énergie se mêle à l'air expiré.

- _Matagot, repris la jeune rouquine, On devrait descendre dans la salle à manger, il est bientôt l'heure de diner._

- _Déjà ? Ha oui tiens ! Le temps passe vite quand on ennuie Hidan !_

Ennuyer Hidan ? Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux. Je ne garantis pas que j'arrive à l'empêcher de la sacrifier une fois qu'il aura repris son apparence normale.

- _Vas-y déjà, Lizzie, je vais vite fait apprêter ma chambre et je te rejoins._

- _Tu le feras après manger, non ?_

- _C'est l'affaire d'une ou deux minutes, ça ira vite, t'inquiète._

- _D'accord. Ne soit pas en retard, tu connais Miguel, il déteste ça._

- _Je sais._

La plus jeune quitta la salle me laissant avec la sale gosse.

- _C'est le souffle._

Le souffle ? Je la regarde perplexe ne sachant où elle voulait en venir.

- _L'énergie rouge dans mon corps, vous avez dû la repérer avec votre sharingan, on appelle ça le souffle, à cause du fait qu'elle se stocke dans les poumons et se mélange à l'air qu'on expire. On raconte que par avant, tout le monde en avait, notre monde ressemblait au votre à l'époque. Mais avec le développement de la technologie, la création des armes automatiques, puis les véhicules de guerres, les avions bombardiers, la bombe atomique, le souffle s'est fait oublier. Il faut des années d'entrainement pour avoir une puissance de destruction identique à une bombe atomique, fabriquer l'une d'elle est du coup plus simple. Et puis, même un enfant peut manier une mitraillette, pas besoin de s'entrainer pour ça. Choisissant la solution de facilité pour la guerre et les combats, les techniques ancestrales se sont faites oubliées. C'est rare que quelqu'un naisse avec cette énergie, et même si tu l'as, comme toutes les techniques d'utilisation sont tombées dans l'oubli, c'est très difficile de l'utiliser_.

Bande d'idiots ! Fainéants ! Les solutions facilités sont toujours mauvaise et aussi séduisantes soit elles, elles sont nuisibles à long terme. Ce…souffle est intéressant, je me demande comment elle l'utilise. Et qu'est-ce que la bombe atomique ? Je suis ignorant de ce monde et s'en est frustrant. La gamine semble être encline à répondre à la plupart de mes questions. Comme j'ai hâte de retrouver mon apparence.

- Madara.

- Pein, Je me demandais où tu étais passé.

- _Salut, Pein-kun ! Miss Konan._

- Qu'est-ce que ?

- Pour l'instant, ne cède pas à sa provocation, Pein. Je dois également te faire passer quelques ordres au sujet de ces filles.

- _Madara, Pein, Miss Konan, je vous laisse miauler en paix, mais je vous conseille de descendre, aujourd'hui c'est poulet rôtis et le cuisinier en fait toujours en trop, ça devrait vous changer agréablement de la nourriture pour chat. Ha ! Et miss Konan, Vous avez tout mon respect et mon admiration : Vivre en permanence avec une dizaine d'hommes, moi je dis bravo !_

- Quelle gamine impertinente !

- Peut-être, mais en attendant elle sait qui nous sommes et nous propose son aide ainsi que l'hospitalité en échange de quoi on ne doit rien tenter contre elles.

- Ça commence mal, j'ai reçus des plaintes de la part d'Hidan et de Kakuzu. Autant je peux facilement faire obéir Kakuzu que Hidan n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

- _**Akatsuki ! A table ! Y'a du poulet !,**_ Hurla la dites-gamine depuis le hall d'entrée.

Autant y aller car il faut bien donner raison à l'enfant, cela devrait leur changer de cette infecte nourriture pour chat. Dans les couloirs, nous retrouvons Sasori. Il rejoint les autres même s'il ne mange pas. Il va falloir que je retourne dans le rôle du gentil Tobi.

- Bonsoir Sasori no danna, vous allez aussi manger du poulet ?

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de manger, moi, Tobi. Alors, la gamine nous a reconnu.

- Effectivement, et elle annonce clairement la couleur, acquiesça Pein.

- Pff, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, elle est comme Deidara : elle n'a pas l'air de tenir à sa vie.

- Je vous interdis de tenter quoique ce soit contre elle ou son amie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elles nous offrent de l'aide et un abri en attendant que tous rentre dans l'ordre.

- Bien. Il faudra mettre les autres au courant…Surtout Hidan.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Je me précipitai en courant à la salle à manger afin de coller au mieux au rôle de mon personnage.

- Poulet ! Poulet ! Poulet ! Deidara-sempaiiiii ! On va avoir du poulet !

- Tait toi, Tobi, hm ! Je sais, je l'ai entendu ! Hm !

- _Tu as préparé ta chambre Matagot ?_

- _Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. On va se contenter d'un poulet si tu veux bien, je leurs ai promis le deuxième._

- _Oh ! D'accord._

Je dois avouer le cuisinier est quelqu'un de très doué dans son métier. A moins que le régime forcé à la nourriture pour chat m'ai fait paraitre la volaille meilleur que ce qu'elle ne l'est réellement. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça fait plaisir de retrouver le goût de la nourriture humaine. Pein a fait passer les ordres au sujets des jeunes filles et Hidan à eu du mal à l'accepter. A ce que j'ai compris, elles auraient insulté sa religion. J'aurais évidemment dû m'en douter, il n'y a que ce sujet qui puisse le mettre dans un état de rage pareille. Le repas se termina pour les adolescentes par une glace faites maison, de ce que j'ai compris. Glace que la sale gosse – étonnamment je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de son nom – refusa et nous céda.

- _Tu ne manges plus ?_

- _Non, je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir._

- _Mais…il est à peine 9 heures._

- _On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui t'es tapé plus de mille bornes en voiture pour venir jusque ici. Rajoute à ça que mon grand-père m'avait fait faire un travail de nuit et tu en concluras que j'ai du sommeil en retard,_ La gamine se tourna ensuite vers nous_, Bonne nuit vous tous. Bande de veinard, vous au moins vous avez une excuse pour dormir entre quinze et dix-huit heures par jour._

- _Feignasse._

- _Je vais peut-être au lit tôt, mais moi je me réveille avant midi. N'est-ce pas Lizzie ?_

- _Sans commentaire._

La rouquine, Lizzie, termina son repas avant de quitter la table également pour rejoindre sa chambre, non sans un avertissement.

- _Faites ce que vous voulez, mais si vous mettez la télévision, merci d'être raisonnable avec le volume sinon Matagot va venir vous gueuler dessus._

- Va te faire F**** sal****

- Hidan ! Surveille ton langage !

- Va te faire f*****, Kakuzu.

Itachi Pov

Je m'ennuie. Il n'y a rien à faire dans ce monde. Ou en tout cas, rien à faire quand on est prisonnier d'un corps de chat. Nos hôtes sont allées dormir et certains membres également. Kisame est partis dans les parcs de la propriété, je crois que Zetsu y est également. Pour ce qui est des autres je l'ignore et qu'importe. L'important est que je sois seul et ce n'est pas plus mal.

Sommes-nous vraiment les antagonistes d'un manga ? C'est difficile à croire mais j'ai bien été forcé de l'accepter après avoir vu quelques tomes. Le les lirait bien, par curiosité, mais l'absence de pouces opposables rends toute lecture compliquée. Néanmoins, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui règlerais ce petit inconvénient. Dvd…j'ignore ce que signifie cette abréviation mais, au vu de ce que j'ai lu sur la boite, c'est un film. On a peut-être pas la même technologie mais on a tout de même le cinéma dans notre monde, je sais ce qu'est un film. Mais tout ce qu'i l'intérieur, c'est un disque luisant. J'imagine que c'est comme une bobine de cinéma, c'est sur cet objet que doit être mis la série d'image pouvant être projeté. Mais comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? Inutile de chercher, je ne pense pas que je trouverais la réponse seul, autant demander aux filles. Quelle heure est-il ? Deux heures du matin ? Déjà ? Je suppose qu'elles dorment maintenant. Tant pis, je les réveillerai.

Je préfère commencer par la rousse, elle a meilleur caractère à ce que j'ai pu comprendre. L'autre risque bien de se faire étriper avant que l'on ait trouvé le moyen de rentrer chez soi. A moins qu'elle ne se calme une fois qu'on aura retrouvé notre apparence, elle aura déjà plus de chance de survie.

Bien, si je ne me trompe, la chambre de la rouquine est ici. Je pose la boite avec le disque que je tenais dans la gueule – Qui va me permettre d'exprimer plus facilement ce que je désire – et saute pour atteindre la clinche. Heureusement, elle n'a pas fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé pour une fois. Je saute sur le lit de la gamine et tente de la réveiller. Peine perdue. J'ai beau miauler, tenter de la secouer ou essayé de la chatouiller avec le bout de ma queue, la seule chose que j'arrive à faire c'est de la faire se retourner, ce qui m'envoie à terre. Retomber sur mes pattes n'a guère été un problème mais ma chute du lit a été suivit de prêt par celle de la boite que je transportais et celle-ci atterris sur ma tête. Quel sommeil de plomb. C'est loin d'être un ninja. Si un jour quelqu'un désire l'assassiner, je ne peux que lui conseiller de profiter de son sommeil, il n'aura aucun mal. Enfin, qu'importe, inutile d'insister, allons essayer l'autre en espérant que son sommeil soit plus léger.

Pour ouvrir la porte, même technique qu'avec l'autre chambre. Un sifflement familier s'est fait entendre et, par réflexe, j'ai bondi sur le côté. A Quelques centimètres de l'endroit où j'étais se trouvait une dague, profondément enfoncées dans le sol. Cette jeune fille, par contre, pourrait être un ninja, elle a le sommeil léger, de bon réflex et sait manier les armes blanches. Certes, même si je n'avais pas bougé, elle m'aurait manqué, mais m'est avis que c'était volontaire. Ce lancer sonnait plus comme un avertissement que comme une véritable attaque. Une question me vient à l'esprit, si les ninjas n'existent pas dans ce monde, comment a-t-elle appris ça ? Qui est donc cette jeune fille ?

- _Itachi ? … Ho…j'ai oublié de fermé la porte à clé avant d'aller dormir…_

Je miaule pour approuver. Pourquoi est-elle à ce point sur le qui-vive ? Une simple civile n'agirait pas ainsi. Bon, apparemment elle m'a attaqué parce qu'elle ne m'avait pas reconnu, je ne devrais pas avoir à craindre une seconde attaque mais restons méfiant.

- _Itachi, il est deux heures du matin. Pourquoi viens-tu me réveiller ?_

Bien, nous y voilà. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est lui montrer ce que j'ai trouvé.

- _Le DVD de Naruto ? Ho, je vois. Je vais te montrer comment on se sert du lecteur._

Elle se lève sans rouspéter et rajuste le kimono qui lui sert de pyjama. Je la suis jusqu'à une salle située juste en face de l'escalier. Ce n'est pas là que j'avais trouvé la boite, mais cette salle lui est semblable : une grande bibliothèque avec dans un coin, u grand écran semblable à celui qui se trouve au rez-de-chaussée relié par des câble à différentes boites munies de fentes et de boutons.

- _Alors… Pour les DVD, c'est ce lecteur qu'il faut utiliser. Ce bouton permet d'ouvrir le tiroir où tu mettras le CD. Toujours la face brillante vers le bas, pour refermer c'est le même bouton. Avec cette télécommande, tu diriges la télé. Le bouton rouge permet de l'allumer. Le bouton où il est noté « source » au-dessus te permet de choisir la source du signal. Tu appuies dessus jusqu'à ce que le mot DVD apparaisse en haut à droite de l'écran. Ensuite, tu changes de télécommande et tu prends celle-ci pour le lecteur DVD. Idem, le bouton rouge permet d'allumer. Le triangle permet de commencer la lecture, les deux barres parallèle font une pause dans la lecture, en ré appuyant sur le triangle, tu pourras recommencer le film où tu t'étais interrompu. Le carré stoppe la lecture. Si tu ré appuie sur le triangle, la lecture repart du début. Les deux petits triangles permettent d'accélérer, vers l'avant, pour ceux diriger à droite et vers l'arrière pour ceux diriger à gauche. Les deux triangles et la barre permettent de sauter des chapitres, idem, vers la droite pour l'avant et vers la gauche pour l'arrière. Tu auras un menu d'option sur le dvd, les flèches te permettent de te diriger dedans. Le triangle « Play » te permet de confirmer ta sélection._

_Tu as tout retenu ou tu veux que je réexplique ?_

Le hoche la tête pour dire non. C'est compliqué mais j'ai retenu, je pense que je saurais me débrouiller.

- _Bien, je vais rester juste pour voir si tu t'en sors. Sinon je t'aiderais._

Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'elle. Pourquoi insiste-t-telle à ce point ?

- _Tu sais, ce n'est pas encore le shippuuden, on ne voit pas beaucoup l'akatsuki dans ces épisodes-là. Des fois y'a toi et Kisame mais c'est rare._

Je sais, je sais. J'ai lu dans le résumé. Cette fille parle de trop et pour ne rien dire. Je lui dirais bien de retourner dormir mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas parler.

- _C'est pour Sasuke, pas vrai ?_

…

- _Quand vous avez quitté votre monde pour être téléporté ici, avait-il déjà rejoins Orochimaru ?_

Je hoche la tête, pour lui signalé que oui. Ca faisait un peu plus d'un an.

- _Bien, Tu n'auras pas de plus mauvaises surprises que celle-là normalement. Tu sais Itachi, je t'admire beaucoup. Ton frère finira par se rendre compte de la chance qu'il a d'avoir un frère tel que toi. Même si ce ne seras pas le cas avant un très très long moment. Bien, je vois que tu te débrouille, je vais pouvoir retourner dormir. Bon visionnage._

…est-ce vrai, Sasuke ?


	6. chat échaudé

Matagot POV

Quand je dis que moi, au moins, je me lève avant midi, ce n'est pas des blagues. Sept heure du mat' et me voilà déjà debout et habillée. Par contre hors de question de remettre les vêtements d'hier ! L'odeur de la transpiration, non merci ! Beurk ! Restons simple aujourd'hui : un top noir moulant dévoilant les épaules et mon ventre avec un short tout aussi noir et tout aussi moulant et enfin une traine noire attachée à une ceinture qui me donne un style à la Tifa de Final Fantasy…mm, par contre, je mets tout de même des mitaines. Hier j'ai dû utiliser mon souffle un peu trop souvent, il m'en a brulé les paumes. Il vaut mieux ne pas le montrer à Lizzie, je tiens vraiment à la laisser en dehors de mes histoire de famille, moins elle en sait, mieux elle se porte.

Bon, je meurs littéralement de faim – j'aurais peut-être quand même dû manger ma glace finalement- Alors direction la cuisine. Je dévale les escaliers en courant – tant pis pour le bruit, de toute manière Lizzie a un sommeil de plomb et l'Akatsuki…je m'en fiche en fait- jusqu'à arriver dans le hall d'entrée où se trouve exposé la collection d'arme blanche du père de Lizzie et prends la porte de droite vers l'aile Est où le trouve la salle à manger et la cuisine. Je retrouve Miguel qui ne s'est même pas encore mis au fourneau. Celui-ci s'étonne de me voir.

- Matagot ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié que toi tu étais une lève tôt. Désolé, je n'ai pas préparé ton déjeuner.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de te déranger pour moi. Je déjeunerais avec Lizzie.

- Tu ne mangeras pas avant midi, tu le sais ça ?

- Dix heures et demie, pour être précise. C'est l'heure à laquelle j'estime que j'ai trop faim et qu'il est largement l'heure de se lever. Je compte la réveiller.

- Bonne chance.

- Je la jetterais dans la piscine du haut du toit s'il le faut, mais je la réveillerais !

- L'espoir fait vivre.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Que miss Elizabeth est une vraie paillasse et que c'est toute une histoire de la faire se lever.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir que c'était aussi dure.

- Que veux-tu, beaucoup de chose peuvent changer en un an. Que comptes-tu faire ce matin ?

- Je vais descendre à la bijouterie en ville, j'ai une commande pour eux. Et ensuite, je ferais peut être du tir à l'arc ou du cheval.

- On a plus de cheval.

- Ah bon ?

- Il est mort il y a six mois et aucun n'est venu le remplacer.

- Lizzie n'a pas demandé à ses parents d'en racheter un ? A part la dance et le tennis, l'équitation est un des seuls sport qu'elle daigne à faire. En plus elle adore les chevaux.

- Penses-tu, évidemment qu'elle a demandé. Mais tu sais, avec ses parents, autant parler aux murs, t'as plus de chance de te faire entendre. La pauvre n'empêche, ce doit être dur d'être ignoré par ses propres parents.

- Des fois, j'aimerais que le miens m'ignore.

- A ce propos, j'ai tenu parole, je n'ai rien dit à Lizzie à ce sujet, mais tu ne pourras lui cacher éternellement, elle l'apprendra d'une manière ou d'une autre et il vaut mieux que ce soit par toi.

- Je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler. Je n'ai pas envie que la vision qu'elle a de moi change. J'ai peur que…si elle l'apprend…elle me chasse.

- Elle est trop gentille pour le faire.

- Je risque de la mettre en danger.

- Elle est déjà en danger, la seule différence, c'est qu'elle l'ignore. Elle doit savoir à quoi elle s'expose en restant à tes cotés.

Miguel a raison, je le sais. Ces beaux jours ne peuvent durer. Et pourtant…pourtant j'en rêve.

- En parlant de danger, reprends Miguel, elle chante bien, Lizzie, une voix d'ange. Son professeur de chant lui a même proposé de l'inscrire à des concours de jeune talent ou un truc dans le genre pour se faire connaitre du grand public. Il estime qu'elle a beaucoup d'avenir dans le métier. Tu aurais dû la voir quand il lui a annoncé ça, elle en sautait de joie. Malheureusement, ses parents lui on interdit de s'inscrire. Tant qu'elle n'a pas ses dix-huit ans, ils ne la laisseront pas faire comme bon lui semble.

- C'est dégueulasse, en effet, mais…pardonne ma bêtise…quel rapport avec le danger ?

- Le rapport s'appelle dame Heboshi.

- Oh non.

- Hé si. Tu la connais. Grande amatrice d'art en tous genres, de la peinture au chant. C'est ce dernier qui l'intéresse. Il semblerait que dameHeboshi trouve le talent d'Elizabeth à son goût. Elle ne cracherait pas sur l'idée de faire d'elle son petit pinson.

- Comment diable connait-elle l'existence de Lizzie ?

- M'est avis qu'elle a encore fourré son nez dans tes affaires.

- Pfff. Quand donc me foutra-t-elle la paix ?

- Jamais tant qu'elle ne t'a pas toi. Tu es intelligente, belle et talentueuse dans ton métier. T'avoir serais non seulement un énorme gain pour son entreprise mais également une grande perte pour celle de ton grand-père, son concurrent. Elle a tout avantage à t'avoir à ses côtés.

- Sans doute espère-t-elle également m'appâter avec Lizzie.

- Aucun doute là-dessus, effectivement. Par ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuses de travailler pour elle. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois des mieux traitées par ton grand père et Dame Heboshi serait prête à te chouchouter pour te garder à ses côtés. Certes, tu risques d'avoir des assassins envoyés par ton grand père mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça qui te retienne, te connaissant.

- Mes raisons sont personnelles.

- Très bien, si tu estimes qu'un subordonné tel que moi n'a pas à savoir, ne me dit rien. Néanmoins, j'ai beaucoup travaillé pour toi par le passé, avant que tu me donnes cette…mission quelque peu spéciale, tu n'es pas du genre à cacher des choses, à moins qu'elle ne soit vraiment d'une importance vital. Du coup je me pose une question, tu n'es évidemment pas obliger de répondre, ta raison personnelle est-elle vitale pour toi ?

- …vitale…le mot n'est pas correct. Je ne saurais t'expliquer. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer.

- Tu as utilisé le verbe « pouvoir » et non pas « vouloir » comme tu as toujours eu l'habitude de faire quand tu voulais cacher quelque chose. Cela signifie tu as envie de le dire mais que tu n'es pas autorisé. Ton grand père te l'interdit ? Qu'est-ce donc ? Un contrat ? Une menace ? Un chantage ?

- Tu poses trop de questions, Miguel, c'est mauvais pour la santé. Continue comme ça et tu vas te retrouver avec un excédent de plomb dans le sang.

- Du plomb, hein ? C'est une menace ?

- Effectivement, c'en est.

- Très bien, je ne cherche plus. Mais n'oublie pas de dire la vérité à Elisabeth, elle ne te chassera pas.

« Dire la vérité ». Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Pourquoi il ne lui a pas dit, lui, sa vérité ? Lizzie n'en sait pas plus à mon sujet qu'au sujet de Miguel, j'en suis sûre. Bon en même temps, je sais, c'est pas pareille, je suis son amie et lui non. De plus j'ai une réputation un peu plus dangereuse que la sienne.

Quand je quitte la cuisine, Je croise Pein, Konan et Zetsu qui me dévisage. Ils ont entendus toute la discussion, cela ne fait aucun doute. Néanmoins, ils n'ont pas en leur possession les informations nécessaire pour arriver à mettre un sens à celle-ci.

- Zetsu, Pein, miss Konan, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai une course à faire en vile.

Je m'apprête à m'en aller mais Pein saute pour me barrer la route et me darde de ses rinnegans avec un air de « explique moi tout de suite ce qu'il vient de se passer » mais comme je n'ai aucune envie en ce moment d'aborder le sujet, je l'ignore et me sort de là avec un « désolé, je ne parle pas chat ».

Ma matinée fut plutôt tranquille : J'ai fait ma petite course à la bijouterie et fait comme prévu du tir à l'arc sous l'œil intéressé d'Itachi. C'est quand je suis rentrée dans le manoir qu'il y a eu comme qui dirait un petit imprévu. Sans gravité, je vous rassure, mais tout de même très interpellant et qui, à l'avenir, risque de devenir dangereux. Comment…est-il possible…que parmi toutes les armes blanches de la collection du père de Lizzie…se retrouve accroché…la faux à trois lames d'Hidan ?

- HIDAAAN ? TU PEUX VENIR UNE MINUTE ? J'AI UNE QUESTION A TE POSER.

Réponse : rien. Toute l'Akatsuki s'est amenée, par curiosité, sauf le principal concerné. Je regarde tour à tour chacun des neuf chats face à moi avant de lâcher négligemment un :

- Il m'ignore ou n'est-ce qu'une vague impression ?

Ce qui a le mérite de faire sourire Kisame…oui, oui, sourire. J'ai belle et bien un chat qui sourit face à moi.

- Bon, pas grave. De toute manière c'est lui le moins intelligent de votre organisation, Tobi mis à part, et je doute qu'il ait pu me répondre….enfin…vous non plus puisque vous ne savez pas parler pour le moment. Bref. Quelqu'un sait-il pourquoi il y a ça, là ?

Dans un synchronisme parfait, ils hochèrent tous la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

- Tu m'étonnes. Kisame, tu devrais faire le tour de la maison. Si la faux d'Hidan est apparue ainsi, il y a fort à parier qu'il en soit de même pour Samehada.

Mon ventre gargouille soudainement me tirant quelques rougeurs. L'absence de petit déjeuner commence soudainement à se faire sentir et je regarde ma montre. Dix heures passées de presque dix minutes. Je la réveillerais quelque minutes plus tôt que prévu mais qu'importe, j'ai trop faim. Avant de tenter quoique ce soit, je vais préparer tout le matériel nécessaire à mon plan B. Certes, j'ai tout de même un plan A qui consiste à la secouer pour la réveiller mais, allez savoir pourquoi, je sais que celui-ci sera un échec. Alors je prépare déjà le plan B pour m'éviter un aller-retour inutile.

Je disais donc, plan B : le sceau d'eau glacé. Personne ne résiste au sceau d'eau. Simple, à la portée de tous et absolument infaillible. Mon arme de fortune à la main, je me dirige vers mon champ de bataille : la chambre de Lizzie, situé au deuxième étage dans l'aile ouest du manoir. Un sourire sadique plein d'appréhension, je l'appel d'une voix presque sirupeuse qui dévoile pleinement mes intentions.

- Elizabeth ?


	7. langue de chat

Itachi POV

Hidan. Je ne le supporte pas celui-là. Toujours à se plaindre, à râler et à se montrer irrespectueux envers les autres, tout ça parce que monsieur est immortel, il croit que rien ne peut lui arriver. Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, je lui aurais fait goûter au mangekyou sharingan depuis bien longtemps.

Et puis il y a cette gamine, Matagot. Elle est comme lui en fait. Tête brulée et provocatrice. Il y a néanmoins une différence fondamentale entre eux deux. La fille n'est pas immortelle, elle. Avec une attitude pareille, elle mourra jeune, cela va sans dire.

- Itachi-san ?

- Que veux-tu, Kisame-san ?

- Un coup de main, pour dénicher Samehada. Si cela ne te dérange pas, évidemment.

Kisame. Mon partenaire et…un ami…je crois. Certes, son amitié n'égale pas celle que j'ai connu par le passé, celle de Shisui, mais parmi tous ces ninja dérangés, je ne pense pas que je puisse trouver mieux. Je dois m'estimer heureux, je suppose. Pas d'avare, de masochiste, d'excité ou de cannibale. Juste un requin qui rêve d'un monde d'honnêteté.

- Ha ! trouvée !

La voix de mon comparse me fit relever la tête. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas fait attention au lieu vers lequel on allait : la piscine.

- Elle est dans l'eau, au fond du bassin.

- Il te faudra attendre de retrouver forme humaine, Kisame-san.

- Ouais. Quelle plaie. Ce corps est d'une faiblesse. Je regarderais les chats d'un autre œil, après cette expérience. En espérant qu'elle ait une fin. Les gosses prétendent vouloir nous aider, mais elles n'ont pas l'air de faire beaucoup d'effort.

- _HIIIIIIIIIIII !_

Le cri nous mis automatiquement sur le qui-vive. Les oreilles pointées vers les fenêtres du deuxième étage. La tension qu'avais fait naitre ce bref instant retomba bien vite lorsque je compris que ce fus simplement Matagot qui venait d'utiliser son seau d'eau.

- _Matagot ! Si je t'attrape, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !_

- _Comme si t'en était capable._

Le manoir a la forme d'un U à l'intérieur duquel se trouve le bassin. Avec un bon élan, il est tout à fait possible d'y plonger à partir d'une des fenêtres. Ce que Matagot fit, à mon grand étonnement. Elle atterrit au milieu du bassin, heureusement pour elle. Si son saut avait été mal calculé, ç'aurait été la mort assurée, vu la hauteur.

- _Et bien quoi, Lizzie ? Tu n'oses pas sauter ?_

- _Un de ses jours, tu te briseras la nuque, casse-cou !_

Lizzie s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Sans doute pour prendre le chemin habituel pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée : les escaliers. Matagot faisait du surplace dans la piscine, ses vêtements imprégnés d'eau ne semblant pas la gêner.

- _Hu-ho. Y'a des requins dans la piscine maintenant ? Ou alors c'est Samehada. Je vais la chercher._

Elle plongea bien rapidement en direction du fond et de l'épée. Il me semblait pourtant que ces deux adolescentes étaient au courant de tout sur notre monde d'origine. Ne sait-elle pas que la peau de requin n'obéi qu'à son maitre ?

- Cette idiote va se faire déchiqueter les mains dès qu'elle empoignera Samehada, confirma Kisame à mes côtés. Elle lâchera prise bien avant de pouvoir la ramener à la surface.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Samehada avais sorti ses pic et ceux-ci s'enfoncèrent dans les paumes de la jeune femme mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger outre mesure. Une grimace apparue néanmoins sur ses traits lorsqu'elle observa les dégâts. Une expression oscillant entre de l'inquiétude et du dégout.

- _Merde ! C'est plus profond que je ne le pensais._

- Elle s'attendait à quoi ? Une caresse ?, s'indigna mon collègue vaguement surpris.

- C'est ce qu'elle semble avoir ressenti en tout cas, Je lui fais remarquer.

- Oui, c'est une première je dois dire. Que quelqu'un arrive à tenir samehada malgré ses pics hérissés.

J'acquiesçais en silence. Jusqu'à présent, ce monde et nos hôtes ce sont révélés plein de surprise. Que nous réserve-t-on encore ?

Lizzie Pov

Assise à la salle à manger, je soupire, agacée. J'ai moyennement apprécié le réveil de ce matin. Tout ça parce que madame avait faim. Elle peut manger sans moi, non ? Je ne me vexerais pas. Mon lit est trempé maintenant. J'ai séché mes cheveux en vitesse mais ils dégoulinent encore, imbibés d'eau. Pouha, que je déteste ça.

- Matagot ! Tu viens manger ou pas ?

- Une minute, j'arrive bientôt !, crie-t-elle depuis le hall en commençant l'ascension des escaliers vers je-ne-sais-où.

De mauvais poil, je tapote la table en l'attendant. L'akatsuki mange déjà. Du pâté, préparer par le cuisinier. J'ai laissé tomber la nourriture pour chat, c'est la moindre des choses à faire pour eux. Sasori me regarde, il ne mange jamais. Il serait resté une marionnette malgré son apparence féline ? C'est la seule explication que je vois à ça.

- Elle me réveille avec de l'eau glacée parce qu'elle a faim pour me laisser un blanc par après. Franchement…

- Me voilà ! Désolée, j'ai été me changer vite fait et panser mes mains.

- Qu'est-ce que t'a encore fait ? Tu t'es coupée ? Sur quoi ? T'as désinfecté au moins ? T'as eu ton rappel pour le tétanos ?

- Du calme, Lizzie, du calme. J'ai sortis Samehada du fond de l'eau et..bon…je te fais pas un dessin, tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand c'est pas Kisame qui la tiens.

- Heiiiinnn ! T'es malade ! Montre-moi. Faut soigner ça.

- Mais non t'inquiète, je m'en suis occupée.

- Montre moi je te dis !

- Pas besoin.

- J'ai fait du secourisme.

- Chuis pas mourante.

- Ca va s'infecter.

- J'ai désinfecté.

- Cesse de faire l'enfant.

- Je ne fais pas l'enfant, c'est toi qui joues à la maman.

- Montre-moi.

- Ne touche pas à mes mains. C'est mes mains, bas les pattes on y touche pas.

- C'est quoi ton problème avec tes mains ? Tu ne veux jamais qu'on voit tes mains, tu les caches tout le temps. Même à la piscine tu mets des gants.

- Tu veux que je te serve du thé ?

- Tu éludes la question.

- Je suppose…que c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre.

- Montre-moi tes mains ou je te bassine avec ça toute la journée.

- C'est parce que je t'ai réveillée prématurément avec de l'eau froide que tu es si énervante ce matin ?

- Ca dois jouer un rôle, oui. Montre tes mains.

- Du sucre avec ton thé ?

- Deux, merci. Montre-moi tes mains.

- Tu peux me passer le Nutella ?

- A condition que tu me montre tes mains.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris…

- Tu vas me montrer tes mains, enfin ?

- …non, je vais me lever et prendre le pot moi-même.

- Sauf que c'est moi qui l'ai maintenant. Je te le rends si tu me montre tes mains.

- Pour finir la confiture de fraise c'est bien aussi.

- Tu peux me passer un des croissants juste à côté de toi ? Et me montrer tes mains ?

- Oui pour le croissant, non pour les mains. Attrape.

- Bas besoin de le lancer.

- Je craignais que tu ne m'attrape le poignet et ne regarde de force.

- C'était l'idée. Tu me montres tes mains ?

- Tu peux continuer très longtemps comme ça tu sais ? Je ne me lasse pas vite.

- Ça tombe bien moi non plus. Montre-moi tes mains.

- Mais va demander à Deidara de te montrer ses pattes avant pour voir s'il y a des bouches dessus, je suis sûre que ce sera plus impressionnant que mes mains brulées.

- Te mains sont brulées maintenant ? Depuis quand ?

- Boulette…Elles le sont depuis un moment. Le…boulot que me confie mon grand-père m'expose régulièrement à…du…métal chaud et il arrive que...régulièrement…je m'y crame les mains. A force j'y perds ma sensibilité, raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas senti les pics desamehada.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu caches tes mains ?

- Je sais pas si t'a déjà vu une brûlure du second degré mais ce n'est pas ce qu'ils y a de plus élégant.

- Mais on s'en fiche…c'est sur les mains.

- Oui mais bon. Quand on te demande trois fois par jours ce que tu t'es fait aux mains, t'es vite bassiné.

- Ben, ce n'est pas si terrible d'y répondre, si ?

- Ce n'est pas cette question-là qui m'ennuie en fait…

- C'est quoi ?

- Ho. Tu trouveras bien.

- …En fait… c'est quoi le boulot que te fais faire ton grand-père ?

- Voilà, c'est cette question-là. Qui viens indéniablement juste après. C'est pour ça que d'habitude je mens à la première question en disant que je me suis brûlée sur une plaque de cuisine étant petite.

- Ho. Et pourquoi tu n'as pas mentis ?

- T'es mon amie, les seuls mensonges que je te fais sont ceux par omission. C'est les moins…mensongés ?

- Je suis…touchée, vraiment.

- Je ressens comme une légère pointe de sarcasme.

- Et il te fait faire quoi ton grand-père ?

- …J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ces histoires ne te concernent pas. Il vaut mieux que tu restes en dehors de ça.

- Elle est en plein dedans mais elle l'ignore et, toi, tu le dénie ! crie le chef coq depuis la cuisine.

- On ne t'a pas sonné, Miguel ! Répond furieusement Matagot.

- Une minute. Dans quoi Je suis ? Qu'est-ce que tu dénies ?

Ma meilleur amie s'avachis sur sa chaise et pencha sa tête en arrière dans un long soupir, les bras croisé sur son torse. Elle le fait souvent quand quelque chose l'ennuie ou la fait hésiter. Sachant qu'il ne faut pas la déranger durant ces moments de réflexion elle, je me tais et attends. Mais sa langue ne se délie pas malgré les minutes qui s'écoulent. Mensonge par omission, hein ?

- Matagot…

- Ecoute. Je veux bien t'en parler mais… dans ta chambre, ok ? Et seul ! rajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard vers les félins qui suivaient la conversation, curieux. Par après, si tu veux le leur dire ou l'écrire sur Facebook, j'en ai rien à foutre mais je te le déconseille car tu comprendras assez vite que ça t'apportera pas mal d'ennuis. Le procès pour atteinte à la vie privée n'entre pas en ligne de compte, cela va de soi.


	8. sortir les griffes

**Salut tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je le sais, fera au moins plaisir à une personne qui, je pense, devrais se reconnaître. Je profite de ce petit mot pour remercier tout ceux qui m'on laisser des commentaires et pour m'excuser à genoux auprès d'eux car dans ma grande paresse, je n'ai pas pris la peine de leur répondre, honte à moi. Et bien mes amis, je me repends devant vous. Mais sachez que même si je ne réponds pas (sur ce point je vais tâcher de faire un effort c'est promis) je vous envoi tout mes remerciements..par la pensée... je suis hélas bien forcée de constatée que, non, je ne suis pas télépathe...même si ça arrangerais bien mes affaires... Bref, on s'égare! Bonne lecture avant tout et bon amusement.**

Matagot POV

C'est le jour J. Le jour tant redouté depuis des années. J'ai la trouille. Peur de sa réaction. On est monté dans sa chambre et j'ai fermé la porte à clé. J'ai vérifié les environs en vue de repérer les éventuels fouineurs. Mis à part Tobi/Madara qui avait joué les incrustes et que j'ai balancé par la fenêtre, on avait aucun espion, à première vue. C'est ça, indignez-vous. Oui, j'ai jeté un chat par la fenêtre du deuxième étage mais je vous rappelle que, au-delà du félin, on parle de Madara Uchiwa. Aucun risque qu'il se soit fait mal. D'ailleurs je l'ai vu s'en aller après, il allait très bien. De toute manière, ce n'est pas mon problème premier en ce moment. Elisabeth s'est assise sur son lit et me regarde, toute ouïe.

- Alors ?, me demande-t-elle, impatiente.

- Minute, je cherche comment aborder le sujet.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Au-delà, même.

- Tu ne crois pas que t'exagère un peu ?

- Non, pas du tout. Bon…Je…je vais commencer par la bonne nouvelle, en quelque sorte.

- Il y a plusieurs révélations maintenant ?

- Disons qu'elle joue un rôle dans celle que je vais te faire par après. Donc…Je possède une énergie semblable au chakra et je peux l'utiliser pour me téléporter.

Lizzie me regarda, bouche bée. Cet étonnement se mua rapidement en une véritable crise de fou-rire. Elle ne me croit pas. J'en étais sûre. Bras croisés, je me contente d'attendre qu'elle arrive à reprendre son souffle, ce qu'elle fait au bout de quelques minutes.

- Pendant trois secondes…j'ai vraiment cru que c'était sérieux, m'avoua-t-elle. Bon, maintenant, c''est quoi ce que tu voulais me dire, sérieusement.

- Tu as l'akatsuki transformé en chat dans ton salon et tu ne veux pas me croire ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil. C'est juste que…se téléporter c'est…c'est pas possible, c'est tout.

- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est impossible. Tout comme…marcher sur l'eau, transformer son corps en million de feuille de papier, cracher du feu, faire un raz-de-marée, des bombes avec des bouches situées dans les mains, transformer son corps en pantin, avoir cinq cœurs, être immortel ou prendre possession de cinq corps morts. Ho mais j'y pense ! Les membres de l'akatsuki peuvent faire ça. Ne se trouvent-ils pas justement dans ta salle à manger ?

- Oui, mais…

- Laisse-moi continuer. C'est dur à avaler, je le sais. Mais laisse-moi te montrer.

Afin de lui prouver mes dires, je me téléportai rapidement en plusieurs endroits de sa chambre avant de retourner m'asseoir en face d'elle, sur son lit.

- Mais…mais c'est…Incroyable.

- Et encore, je peux aller plus loin. En Egypte. A Hawaii. Au japon. Tant que j'arrive à visualiser mentalement l'endroit où je veux aller, je peux m'y téléporter.

- C'est génial !

- C'est sûr ! Tu économises pas mal sur les billets d'avion. Et en plus, je peux téléporter de petits objets. Les envoyer ailleurs ou les appeler à moi.

- Trop cool !

- Et pour les plus gros objets, je peux aussi les téléporter, à condition qu'ils ne soient pas exagérément gros, mais je suis obligée de rester en contact avec. C'est pareil pour les personne, il faut que je sois en contact avec. Sauf si ce sont de très courte distance. Par exemple, je peux te téléporter à l'autre bout de ta chambre sans avoir besoin de te toucher. Mais pour ton salon, c'est déjà trop loin, je suis obligée d'entrer en contact avec toi.

- Bien. Révélation numéro deux maintenant.

- Mais j'ai finis.

- Matagot…tu essayes encore d'éluder.

- Il ne t'est pas venus à l'esprit que je n'ai pas envie de te le dire.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai peur que tu me rejettes…

Cette réponse, je l'ai à peine murmurée. Elle ne l'a pas entendu, je le sais. Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Qui accepterait de m'avoir à ses coté en sachant ce que je suis, ce que je fais. Elle est un ange, moi un démon. Son âme est immaculée alors que mes mains sont pleines de sang. J'ai peur de la souiller mais en même temps, je veux la toucher. Je suis comme un papillon de nuit attirée par sa lumière. Elle est ma lumière. Celle vers qui je me tourne lorsque mes ténèbres deviennent trop oppressantes.

- Alors ? reprends Lizzie, ne se doutant pas des tourments que mon esprit endure. Dit moi la suite, tu l'as promis.

- Promis ? Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais bon, de toute manière, il aurait fallu que je te le révèle un jour ou l'autre alors…Concernant ma vie…que sais-tu ?

- Tu es mi japonaise, mi italienne. Tes parents sont morts et c'est ton grand-père qui s'occupe de toi. Il est d'ailleurs patron d'une société mais je ne sais plus de quoi et il compte sur toi pour prendre la relève donc il t'enseigne le métier. Tes cours sont à domicile et tu as également quelque boulots supplémentaires afin d'apprendre comment gérer une entreprise. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps à toi, raison pour laquelle tu ne viens que rarement. C'est ce que tu m'as dit mais…est-ce la vérité ?

- Ça l'est ! C'est juste…très vague. Alors, oui, mon grand-père a une société…enfin, si on peut appeler ça une société. C'est plus une organisation…criminelle.

- …quoi ?

- Mon grand-père est le chef des Yamaguchi-gumi. C'est…des yakuza. La plus grande famille, pour être précise.

- Mais…les Yakuza…c'est…

- La mafia Japonaise. Je travaille pour eux…Je suis tueuse à gage.


	9. les chiens ne font pas des chats

**Matagot, une tueuse à gage? Ca en a surpris quelques uns et j'en suis ravie. **

**A Chocapik: je penses qu'il est plus exacte de dire que c'est le monde shinobi qui est confronté au monde moderne, et pas l'inverse ^^.**

**xxxloveItasasu: il y je pense une différence entre être fan d'un criminel fictif et être fan d'un criminel bien réel. Crois moi, j'ai beau être dingue de l'akatsuki, dont Deidara, je ne ferais jamais les louanges d'un kamikaze de notre monde mais je te fais celle de Dei-Dei quand tu veux. Et merci à toi de me rappeler que j'ai une fic à entretenir car en ce moment c'est plus mon blog que je chouchoute. (bas oui, pas trop d'idée pour mes histoires, ça arrive.)**

**Beaucoup trouve que l'aCATsuki c'est original mais je vous assure que c'est très banal quand ont vois le nombre d'histoire de ce genre du coté anglophone. Problème: on attendance à oublier que ces mignons petits chats sont des criminels en puissances. Si je tombe dans ce travers, merci de me faire des grand signe avec des panneau où il est mis "/!\ OOC! " ce serais sympa.**

**Sur ce, à tous bonne lecture et voici la suite...et la réaction de Lizzie.**

_« Mon grand-père est le chef des Yamaguchi-gumi. C'est…des yakuza. La plus grande famille, pour être précise._

- _Mais…les Yakuza…c'est…_

- _La mafia Japonaise. Je travaille pour eux…Je suis tueuse à gage. »_

Lizzie me regarda, sans dire un mot. Son expression reste figée. Plutôt rare la concernant. Habituellement, elle est toujours souriante. Ce stoïcisme soudain n'annonce rien de bon. Mes craintes se confirment lorsqu'elle se lève de son lit pour faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, en passant sa main dans les cheveux, visiblement ennuyée. Je préfère me taire. Pour l'instant. Je crains que tenter de justifier mes actes passés n'aggrave ma situation. Mieux vaut les garder en contre argument au cas où une joute verbale ne pointe son nez.

- Donc…reprends mon amie après un lourd silence, tu tues des gens en échange d'argent.

- C'est la définition d'un tueur à gage, oui.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de te défendre ! Continue-t-elle, des larmes (de tristesse ou de colère ?) pointant aux yeux. Tu tues des gens, merde ! Tu pourrais au moins faire preuve de…regret ou un truc du genre ! Tu sais que les gens que tu tues ont des amis…u …une famille…et…et peut-être des gosses !

Je sais ! Je sais ! Je sais ! J'en fais même des cauchemars la nuit si tu veux tout savoir ! Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie…Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin qu'on remue le couteau dans la plaie. C'est moi qui devrais pleurer.

- Quand je pense que tu m'as mentis ! Que tout ce temps j'offrais l'asile à une mafieuse. Combien de présidents as-tu tué pour t'offrir tasuper bagnole, hein ? Combien ?

- Aucun…Ce sont principalement des patrons de sociétés importantes qui refusent de payer les dîmes aux Yakuzas. On m'envoi aussi pour des règlements de comptes entre les différentes mafias.

- Des chefs d'entreprises…Mais…Mes parents…Ils sont partis au Japon. Il faut que je les prévienne. Et s'ils veulent étendre leur entreprise là ?

- Lizzie…

- Ils sont en danger je dois leur dire que…

- Lizzie ! Calme-toi ! Tes parents sont au courant. La mafia Japonaise ne se cache pas. Ses actions sont mondialement connues. Ne t'inquiète pas. S'ils installent leur société là il qu'ils paient la taxe demandé par les yakuza, ils ne risquent rien. Au contraire, nous accordons notre protection à tous ceux qui se plie à nos volontés.

- « Nos », « Nous », tu ne travailles pas que pour eux. T'es carrément l'un des leurs…Tu me dégoute !

- Ecoute, Lizzie, je…

- Tais-toi. Ne dit plus rien. Prends tes affaires et part. Je ne veux pas me rendre complice de tes meurtres.

- Mais…

- Part je te dis !

Trop distraite part ces évènements, j'ai baissé ma garde. En même temps…je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait ça. Qu'elle irait jusqu'à me jeter une des bibelots qui décors sa chambre. Et au vu de la tête qu'elle tire, je pense qu'elle non plus n'a pas vu son propre coup partir. L'objet frappa violemment mon arcanne sourcilière. Je sens que la plaie est assez importante puisque mon sang commence doucement à couler. Tout comme mes larmes. Mais j'essaye tant bien que mal de rester calme.

- Très bien. Je pars. J'ai mon téléphone…si tu changes d'avis.

Je me téléportai. Hô, pas bien loin. Dans le parc de la ville la plus proche. Ce sera moins fatiguant de retourner au manoir si je suis plus proche. Elle va me demander de revenir, de toute manière. _Crois-tu ce que tu dis ?_ Elle a du mal à l'accepter, mais ça passera_. Et si c'était définitif_ ? Ensuite, tout sera comme avant. _Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil._

Sombre pensées que sont les miennes en ce moment. J'attends désespérément un appel qui ne viendra sans doute jamais. Mon sang a cessé de couler depuis longtemps. Mes larmes aussi. Et pourtant ma peine n'est pas moins grande. Lizzie. Mon amie. L'élue de mon cœur. Même si elle l'ignore. Ça aussi je devrais lui dire un jour, tout de même. Si elle me laisse la revoir. Quitte à faire des révélations, j'aurais dû commencer par celle-là, non ? Si mon grand-père apprends que je suis amoureuse d'elle, d'une femme, de quelqu'un du même sexe que moi…Ha, je me marre rien qu'en imaginant sa tête. Il me considère déjà comme le plus grand déshonneur de sa famille, et ça ne risque pas d'arranger les choses. Qu'il me dégoûte, cet homme.

Un bruissement de feuilles attire mon attention et me sort de mes réflexions maussade. Personne ? Bizarre, j'étais persuadée avoir vu du mouvement… J'ai intérêt à aller vérifier. Ça ne coute rien. Quand on est fille de la mafia et recherchée par Interpol, mieux vaut rester sur ses gardes. Au mieux, c'est un gosse qui joue à cache-cache.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ? m'appel quelqu'un, me forçant à détourner mon attention des buissons.

Allons, bon ! Qui vient donc me déranger ? Un homme en costard. Son visage m'es vaguement familier et pourtant je ne saurais dire où je l'ai vu. Il ne peut pas faire comme les autres lui ? M'éviter à la vue du sang sur mon visage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Tant pis pour la politesse. Je lâche ça sur le ton le plus acerbe possible. Au moins, le message est clair : tu me fais chier mon gars.

- Auriez-vous l'heure par hasard ?

Sans dec' ? C'est pour ça que t'es là. Sur toutes les mères souriantes et visiblement très gentilles qui jouent avec leurs gosses dans le sable, c'est à moi qui ai le visage en sang que tu vas demander l'heure ? Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas juger sur les apparences, mais tout de même… Bon allez, que je lui donne l'heure à ce con, au moins il me foutra la paix.

- Il est onzAÏE ! Qu'est-ce que…

Je porte ma main à mon épaule droite où une vive douleur s'est présentée pour y trouver une fléchette à poison. Merde ! Je me suis faite piégée ! Un homme sort de derrière des buissons que j'ai entendu plus tôt, en costar également et au visage également familier. Il tient toujours son pistolet à fléchette.

- Bordel !

- Rasseyez-vous, mademoiselle. Dans votre état, cela vaut mieux

- Sans dec', je réponds alors que des tache noires papillonnent devant mes yeux, vous êtes des laquais de Dame Heboshi, je me trompe ?

- Non, mademoiselle, c'est exacte.

- Dans la fléchette… C'était…quoi ? Je demande alors que mon esprit s'engourdis.

- Un simple sédatif ne …ous …iété …as… …ame …shi…ou…ler…

Joie. Mon ouïe fait grève. Ma vue a rendu l'âme également. Heboshi va m'entendre….

Ho ma tête ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ah ! Oui, je me souviens. Les deux valets d'Heboshi. C'est quoi cette chose humide et froide sur mon visage ? On dirait…Une éponge ? Non. Une serviette.

- Ne bouger pas Mademoiselle, j'ai bientôt finis de nettoyer cette plaie.

Ne bougez pas. Haha. Très drôle. Je saurais difficilement bouger si j'en juge par le fait que…vous m'avez attaché les poignets, abrutis !

- Mais fichez-moi la paix, sous-fifres ! Et où suis-je ?

- Dans ma limousine, très chère Matagot, garée quelque part dans les bas-fonds de cette pitoyable ville, me répond une voix de femme, suave et enrouée par le tabac.

Effectivement, maintenant que mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité ambiante, je peux distinguer les contours des banquettes de la voiture. En face de moi, je distingue la propriétaire de cette voix, qui n'est autre que dame Heboshi en personne. Sa silhouette grasse est avachie dans le siège de velours. Porte cigarette au bec, le mégot rougit par intermittence, au rythme de son inspiration, pour qu'à chaque souffle, elle recrache de ses poumons la fumée âcre de ces herbes. A l'odeur, je peux affirmer avec certitude qu'il n'y a pas que du tabac, là-dedans.

Damme Heboshi, de son vrai nom, Carmela Amuso, est italienne. Hô, pardon ! Si elle m'entendait penser, elle aurait vite fait de m'étriper. Je me corrige : elle est sicilienne. D'origine, tout du moins. Et en fait c'est également mon cas. Si on veut précisez, je ne suis non pas mi japonaise, mi italienne mais bien mi japonaise, mi sicilienne. Et qui dit Sicile, dit berceau de la mafia. Ô joie. Pourquoi précisai-je d'origine ? Car Actuellement, Dame Heboshi habite aux Etats-Unis. Elle remplace présentement son frère, qui est en prison depuis 1991, à la tête de la famille mafieuse Lucchese. Et, accessoirement, elle est ma tante. Youpie pour moi. Je suis dans cette merde profonde depuis ma naissance. Je vous dis pas la gueule des réunions de famille…Par ailleurs, comme tous les membres de ma famille, je ne suis absolument pas heureuse de la voir.

- Bonjour ma tante, que me vaut cette visite ?

- J'ai appris que ton cher grand-père avec quelque projet d'avenir très inquiétant pour l'avenir de ma petite entreprise. Pour la petite entreprise de tout le monde même.

- Laissez-moi devinez, vous voulez que je vous en dise plus, c'est ça ? Vous savez très bien que je ne sais rien dire.

- Mon enfant, nous sommes du même sang, tu peux me tutoyer. Je ne suis pas comme ces idiots de japonais qui font passer l'honneur avant toute chose. L'honneur ne sert à rien quand on est mort. Ce n'est pas l'honneur qui vient pleurer sur ta tombe et honore ta mémoire. C'est la famille ! Les amis. Les amours…Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

- …Ce n'est pas vos affaires…

- Mon frère s'arracherait les cheveux s'il savait ça. Une homosexuelle dans la famille. Ah ! Sois heureuse, j'ai l'esprit plus ouvert et plus tolérant que lui et d'où il est, il ne peut rien te faire. Revenons au côté souillé de ton sang, ton grand-père. Concernant les pions de son stratagème, ils sont chez elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- …Oui.

- Oh ! Le maléfice ne t'empêche donc pas de me répondre ?

- Restez vague et vous pouvez le tromper.

- Je sais très bien quel sortilège te lie à ce rapace de Yakuza. Le briser n'est hélas pas dans mes cordes. Mais parmi ces « pions » se cache un cavalier, lui saura quoi faire. Fait-en un allié.

- C'est mal barré. Est-ce là toutes vos questions ?

- Sur ce sujet, ce m'est amplement suffisant. Mon don m'apportera le reste. C'est de notre sang que tu tires toutes tes capacités.

- Votre souffle est moins développer que le miens, ce qui me porte à croire que ce sont les deux sangs, aussi bien Sicilien que Japonais.

- Blasphème.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez, je n'en ai rien à foutre.

- Tiens ta langue, impertinente, car je pourrais très bien te la faire couper.

- Je me téléporterai avant que vous n'ayez pu poser la main sur moi.

- Non. Et sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que la fumée que tu respires est issue de la combustion d'un petit cocktail de mon invention. Le souffle s'appelle ainsi car il se stocke dans les poumons. C'est dans ces mêmes poumons que cette fumée rentre. Elle a vite fait d'alterner le souffle et de le rendre inutilisable. Ça, c'est la première raison. La deuxième, c'est que si tu restes, j'ai quelques révélations alléchantes à te faire sur ton amie Elizabeth.

- Gardez-les pour vous ! Je n'ai pas à me mêler de ses secrets. Elle me les dira si elle estime que j'en ai le droit.

- Pour peu qu'elle accepte de te revoir, menteuse.

- Taisez-vous !

- Aurais-je touché à la corde sensible ? Ne t'inquiète pas, elle t'a déjà pardonné.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Allons, tu connais très bien les capacités que me donne mon souffle. Voir. Tout voir. Voir l'âme et l'esprit. Le présent où qu'il ait lieu et même l'avenir. J'ai vu qu'elle t'a déjà pardonné. Son âme est pure, une colombe sans tâche. Elle n'aurait su t'en vouloir. Revenons à nos petites révélations.

- Je vous ai dit de les garder pour vous.

- Hé bien, tu n'as qu'à te boucher les oreilles, si tu refuses de les écouter. Ho mais suis-je bête, tes mains sont liées, tu ne peux pas.

- Et après on s'étonne que je n'aime pas ma famille…

- Bien, Lizzie va bientôt avoir Dix-huit ans, l'âge de la maturité. Ce sera une adulte. Et comme toute adulte, elle saura se débrouiller dans cette vallée de larmes qu'est la vie.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- A dix-huit ans, ses parents vont verser une somme d'argent conséquentes sur son compte.

- Et alors ? Vous voulez que je cambriole la banque ou quoi ?

- Non. Ensuite ils vont la mettre à la porte. Elle devra se débrouiller seule.

- Mais…Mais elle n'a même pas finis ses études. Ils sont tarés ? Somme conséquentes d'accord, mais je doute que ce soit suffisant pour lui payer un loyer et des études pour plusieurs années.

- Tu n'auras qu'à l'héberger. Et pour ce qui est de l'argent, je paie bien.

- Je vous interdis de l'approcher. Que lui voulez-vous ?

- J'ai beaucoup entendu sa voix dans mes rêves. Ils sont prémonitoires, comme tu le sais. Je la voyais chanter et danser pour moi. Une jeune femme magnifique. Je comprends que tu sois sous son charme. Je lui paierais ses études et ses cours de chants et de danses.

- Ce n'est pas un canari ! Vous ne pouvez pas la mettre dans une cage, aussi dorée soit-elle !

- Mais elle ne sera pas prisonnière. Elle viendra de son plein gré, je l'ai vu. Maintenant, mes hommes vont te détacher. Tu vas sortir de la voiture et respirer profondément pour débarrasser tes poumons des dernières traces de fumée. Une fois que tu es apte à te téléporter, rends-toi immédiatement chez ton amie.

- Elle ne veut plus me voir.

- Elle t'a pardonné.

- Mais je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait me téléphoner si elle changeait d'avis.

- Son portable est cassé et elle ne peut pas atteindre le téléphone fixe.

- Mais pourquoi pas ?

Dame Heboshi me darda intensément de ses yeux dorés. Je déteste quand elle fait ça, j'ai l'impression d'être lue comme un livre. Elle avala goulûment une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier à côté. Elle me fait languir, comme je déteste ça. Et le pire c'est qu'elle le sait très bien.

- Cela se résume en un seul nom, reprends-t-elle en soufflant sa fumée, Hidan. Et non, je ne parle pas du chat.

- Merde !


	10. feulement

**Voilà voilà, déjà la suite et oui ben râler pas. Mais ne vous habituez pas trop non plus hein. désolé pour toi, xxxloveItasasu, le grand-père risque de ne pas venir avant un long moment. En fait, désolé à tout ceux qui l'attendent, hein. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Elisabeth POV

Ce n'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'étais dans ma chambre, je venais de chasser Matagot, et je pleurais. Puis Albâtre est venu…enfin…Hidan…

**Bam !**

-Où es-tu petite salope ?

Non ! Il vient par ici ! Comment ? Comment Hidan a-t-il fait pour reprendre forme humaine ?

**Bam !**

-Minou. Minou. Viens ici. De quoi as-tu peur ?

Heureusement, Il est d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui. Il m'a laissé quelque seconde d'avance pour me cacher, le temps qu'il aille chercher sa faux.

**Bam !**

-Tu va me faire défoncer tous les fichues portes de ce putain de manoir avant de sortir de ta cachette ?

J'ai pu me cacher dans une armoire d'une des chambres d'ami. Hidan exulte en me cherchant. Ce fou est bavard, j'arrive à le localiser à la voix. Je sais qu'il se rapproche. Mes nerfs lâcheront avant qu'il ne soit là.

**Bam !**

Non ! C'était la porte de la chambre. Faites qu'il ne me voit pas. . Faites qu'il ne me voit pas. . Faites qu'il ne me voit pas. . Faites qu'il ne me voit pas…

-Tu pries, je parie. Cela ne sert à rien. Ton putain de dieu n'existe pas. Seul Jashin-sama existe. ET il ne t'aidera pas !

Pitié. Pitié. Pitié...

-Je te vois. Tu es là !

-Haaa !

Ce fou vient de défoncer la porte de l'armoire avec sa faux. La volonté de survivre me pousse à m'enfuir. Je passe en courant à côté de Hidan, qui me regarde faire, complètement cinglé et euphorique à l'idée de poursuivre son jeu. Je me précipite en direction des escaliers, pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et sortir de cet enfer. Alors que j'arrive en vue de la porte d'entrée, aveuglée par la peur et l'adrénaline, je trébuche dans un obstacle et rate les dernières marches. Une douleur aigüe me prend à la cheville droite. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave. Je jette un œil à l'obstacle qui m'a fait tomber et un au-le-cœur me prends : C'est le corps ensanglanté d'un des domestiques.

A pas lent, Hidan descend l'escalier, laissant trainer les lames de sa faux sur le sol. Ma cheville douloureuse refuse le me porter et je tente de m'échapper en rampant. Bien assez tôt, cet assassin fanatique me plaque sur le dos d'un coup de pied dans le sternum me coupant le souffle. L'éclat rouge le son arme brille à mes côtés et le fil de sa lame m'écorche la joue et y prélève quelque goutte de sang et de larme. Avec horreur, je le vois lécher da substance été sa peau vire bien vite au noir, laissant apparaitre un maquillage squelettique.

Un feulement agacé retentis à mes côtés et je vois Pein, accompagné de Konan, gronder sur son subordonné dont le rictus sadique s'effaça.

-Putain ! Viens pas faire chier, t'es pas en état de la ramener. Cette garce a insulté mon dieu et il demande réparation dans le sang.

Le chef de l'Akatsuki insista et l'immortel l'envoya valser d'un coup de pied contre un mur.

-Tu vois, pétasse, le patron voulait t'épargner pour nous avoir sauvés de la famine. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon avis. Tout est bientôt prêt ! Le rituel va pouvoir commencer et personne ne te sauvera. Jashin-sama ! Regardez-moi ! Regardez mourir cette salope qui vous a insulté. Regardez-moi laver l'affront qu'elle a osé vous faire.

**Ouais ! c'est ça ! dans tes rêves !**

**Kakuzu POV**

Stupide fanatique. Encore en train de brailler. Depuis le temps je devrais être habitué et ne pas m'en soucier. Et pourtant, je vais tout de même voir pourquoi il gueule. A cause de cet accent étrange dans la voix. Non. Etrange n'est pas le mot. Familier je dirais. Le ton félin de sa voix semble avoir disparu.

Mes oreilles ne m'ont pas trompé. Il a belle et bien repris forme humain. Comment a-t-il fait son compte ? Et qu'on ne vienne surtout pas me dire que c'est son dieu ! Je paierais cher pour retrouver mon corps d'en temps. Enfin… Je veux bien y mettre une certaine somme…Pas trop.

Là d'où je suis –le premier palier- J'ai une vue agréable sur la scène. Un sacrifice, encore. Mais cette fois, c'est la gamine qu'on était censé ne pas tuer. Comme d'habitude, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, profitant pleinement de sa situation avantageuse face à Pein. En temps normal, il n'hésite pas à l'injurier mais obéis tout de même. Que ce crétin m'énerve à hurler ainsi, il est entrain de rameuter toute l'Akatsuki. Je sais que ça fait quelques jours qu'il se contente de sacrifier des souris, mais il en fait un peu trop. Non. Il en fait Toujours trop.

_-Tu vois, pétasse, le patron voulait t'épargner pour nous avoir sauvés de la famine. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon avis. Tout est bientôt prêt ! Le rituel va pouvoir commencer et personne ne te sauvera. Jashin-sama ! Regardez-moi ! Regardez mourir cette salope qui vous a insulté. Regardez-moi laver l'affront qu'elle a osé vous faire._

_**-Ouais ! c'est ça ! dans tes rêves !**_

Une détonation résonna dans le hall, peu après la voix, et Hidan fus projeté en arrière, un trou béant dans la poitrine. La gamine en noir entra dans la salle avec à la main une arme étrange : Une espèce d'épée à double tranchant dont le manche était légèrement recourbé vers le bas, lui permettant de pointer Hidan sans avoir à placer sa main à l'horizontale. Les deux tranchants étaient séparés, entre les deux se trouvait un canon forgé dans un métal noir. Celui-ci fumait encore. Nul doute que cette étrange arme lui permettait à la fois des attaques à distance et au corps à corps.

_-Batardos ! Figlio di putta ! Come osi prendere su di essa !_

Ce crétin d'Hidan se releva en se marrant, ne se souciant guère de la plaie béante qu'il avait reçue.

_-Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia, pétasse. Mais franchement, je croyais, que vous saviez tout sur nous ? Ne sais-tu pas que je suis immortel ? Et puis tu devrais savoir que ton amie est condamnée. Elle va crever pour avoir insulté Jashin-sama. Et ensuite, ce sera toi que j'égorgerais comme la truie que tu es._

Une seconde détonation retentis et je pus voir plus clairement la nature que l'attaque. C'était une espèce de rayon rouge qui sortait du canon. Il semblait prendre racine au niveau de ses mains, rentré dans le canon pour en sortir à grande vitesse. L'impact de celui-ci pouvait faire de gros dégâts. Hidan avait évité la seconde attaque qui était dirigé vers sa gorge mais il la prit dans l'épaule. Après tout, Hidan n'est pas le plus lent membre de l'organisation pour rien.

_-Silencio ! Tu brailles come un bambino, Bastardo ! __Si tu crois que je vais te laisser le temps de faire tes gribouillages sur le sol, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coccyx!_

_-Ah oui. Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?_

Il s'embarra de la rouquine et la remis debout en la tenant par les cheveux. Elle pleurait à chaude larme. Hidan tira sa tête en arrière et plaça les lames de sa faux sous sa gorge.

_-Tu attaques, tu la tue. Tu ne fais rien, je la tue. Tu préfères quoi ?_

J'ai rarement vu Hidan dans cet état, entre euphorie et colère noir. Il prend un malin plaisir à tourmenter les gamines mais semble passer outre son rituel. Prêt à les tuer sans passer par la case du sacrifice. Haaa. Comme je rêve qu'il soit comme ça plus souvent. Tout ce temps qu'on gagnerait…

La gamine fit son choix et baissa son arme. Elle préfère donc que son amie meure des mains d'Hidan. Si seulement je pouvais stopper cet imbécile ! Quel gâchis. Pourquoi la tuer ? Quand on voit la taille de ce manoir, je suis sûr qu'on peut se faire une belle petite somme d'argent avec une demande de rançon. Morte par contre, la gamine perd toute sa valeur. Mais évidemment, Hidan ne verras jamais les choses sous cet angle. Quelle déprime.

Matagot POV

-Crétin ! Imbécile ! Fils de pute ! Figlio di putta, comme on dit dans ma langue maternelle, l'italien. Ha ! Tu crois m'avoir piégé ? J'aurais bien aimé garder l'atout de la téléportation dans ma manche mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je me téléporte dans son dos et empoigne ses vêtements (dieu merci, il a repris son apparence avec ses vêtement –mais pas le manteau à nuage) pour me retéléporter avec lui, loin de Lizzie. Le parc national du grand canyon, en Arizona pour être plus précise. Oui j'ai soudainement eu envie de voir la tête Hidan quand il commencera une chute de plus d'un kilomètre dans le vide. Je sais, j'ai des idées bizarres mais bon, je sais me les permettre, je ne vais pas m'en priver.

-Espèce de saloppe !, Hurle le Jashiniste alors que l'on entame notre descente. T'es vraiment trop stupide. Je suis immortel, c'est pas ça qui va me faire peur ! Mais toi, tu vas mourir !

-Que tu crois ! Bye !

Je me téléporte à nouveau vers un des plateaux rocheux que j'ai aperçu dans la chute et tâche d'observer l'atterrissage de mon akatsukien préféré. Ouille ! Immortel ou pas, il va avoir du mal à s'en remettre.

Des murmures interrompent mon petit plaisir sadique : derrière moi je trouve un groupe de touriste Japonais, armés d'appareils photos, avec des yeux rond comme des soucoupes.

L'inconvénient de ma téléportation, c'est que je dois savoir à quoi ressemble l'endroit où je dois aller. De deux chose l'une, soit j'y suis déjà allez, et je sais donc à quoi ça ressemble, soit je l'ai déjà vu en photo. C'est à cause de cette dernière raison que les livres de voyage sont souvent ma lecture du soir. Ennui : les photos sont généralement celles de lieux touristiques. A ce jour, je ne compte plus le nombre de japonais qui m'ont déjà pris en photo.

Inutile de m'attarder sous les flashs. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais vu le grand canyon depuis le bas. Je suis donc obliger d'y aller par à coup : repérer un point en contre-bas, m'y téléporter et recommencer l'opération jusqu'à destination. J'y retrouve Hidan tentant de se remettre debout, baignant dans une flaque de sang, les côtes enfoncée, jambes fracturées, visage en sang. Il fait peine à voir, le pauvre.

-Tu veux un peu d'aide ?

Je lui demande, sans arrière-pensée. Pour toute réponse, je me dois d'esquiver un coup de faux à trois lames. Woups, je me suis trop approchée, le chaton griffe encore.

-Va te faire foutre, salope.

Me crache-t-il entre deux toux ensanglantées. C'est alors que je remarque un détail : ses marques de sacrifice on disparut. Je croyais qu'elle ne disparaissait qu'après la réussite du sacrifice.

-A cause de toi, reprends-t-il, je n'ai pas pu apporter à mon dieu ce qu'il désirait. Vois comme il me punit. Par ta faute, je n'ai droit aux souffrances de ton amie.

-Mais bien sûr. Une question me titille. Comment diable as-tu fais pour reprendre ton apparence ?

-Tel était la volonté de Jashin-sama. Mais une putain d'athée comme toi ne le comprendra pas.

-Mouais. On va dire ça. Bon, maintenant que je sais que tu ne peux plus faire ton gribouillage sur le sol, je n'ai plus besoin de te surveiller. Allons voir comment va Lizzie.

-Hé ! Ou tu vas conasse ? Tu vas pas me laisser là ! Reste ici espèce de chienne !

-Ta gueule, canne ! Reste ici et réfléchis un peu sur tes actes. Si tu t'ennuies, les vautours te tiendront compagnie. Je reviendrais te chercher quand tu te seras calmé !

Je me téléporte bien vite avant d'avoir à supporter ses jérémiades. Etrangement, j'ai une énorme alerte rouge qui clignote dans ma tête. Le danger prénommé Hidan est pourtant hors d'état de nuire. Arrivée dans le hall du manoir où j'avais laissé Lizzie, je me retrouve nez à nez avec l'akatsuki…sous forme humaine, cela va de soi, ce ne serai pas un danger sinon.

-Où est Hidan ? Me lance froidement Pein.

-Il fait ami-ami avec les vautours d'Arizona à quelque 7 000 kilomètre d'ici. J'ai manqué un épisode. Comment avez-vous fait pour reprendre apparence humaine. Je doute que ce soit Jashin.

-Il a vraiment dit que c'était son dieu ? Demanda Kakuzu, mi-étonné, mi-blasé.

-Vous vous attendiez à autre chose?

-Ramène-le ici. M'ordonna Pein dans un calme qui cache forcément une tempête.

-Je ne peux pas attendre une heure ou deux ?

-Tout de suite !

-Bon, j'y vais !

C'est reparti pour un tour. Alléluia ! Il a une idée du souffle que ça draine une téléportation avec une personne sur 7 000 kilomètres ? Je vais vous passez sous silence les insulte d'Hidan qui était plus colorées les unes que les autres. C'est donc un Hidan ensanglanté que je ramène à Pein. Fort heureusement pour l'immortel, Kakuzu et Konan ont quelques connaissances de base en matière de jutsu médicaux.

-Bien, Repris Pein, Maintenant que nous avons retrouvez notre apparence humaine, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Pour commencer, il y quelques point qui doivent être éclaircis. Je vous conseils de ne rien nous cacher mesdemoiselles, c'est dans votre intérêt.


	11. Le chat me dit

**Oui, je suppose que vous avez remarquer...je suis légèrement à court d'idée pour mes chat-pitres félins. L'inspiration reviendra...j'espère. Sinon, j'ai changé l'image de l'histoire, pour ceux n'ont pas remarqué. Je vous donne dans le mille, c'est Lizzie et Matagot. Je compte quand même en faire une autre mais j'avais pas envie de jouer avec Photoshop ce soir alors en attendant...**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui laisse des commentaires, c'est gentil comme tout. Et comme d'habitude: bonne lecture.**

Pein Pov

-A votre aise ! Mais à une condition. On joue aux questionnettes dans le salon et assis avec une tasse de thé et des biscuits.

J'haussais un sourcil surpris. C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un d'aussi détaché par rapport à une situation telle que celle que nous endurons en ce moment.

-Soit. Zetsu, débarrasse-nous du corps. Quant à toi, Hidan, tu vas…

-Nettoyer le hall, réparer les portes que t'as défoncées et mettre de l'ordre dans tout le merdier que t'as foutu. Me coupe la jeune femme en noir.

-Dit donc pétasse tu me prends pour la bonne ?

-Le problème, c'est que la bonne en question, tu l'as tué. Donc, tu la remplaces. C'est l'ordre logique des choses.

-Sauf que ce n'est pas toi qui décide, grognasse.

-L'idée me plait assez. A l'avenir tu réfléchiras à la conséquence de tes actes avant d'agir bêtement. Maintenant, venez dans le salon.

-Ouais, je vais préparer le thé.

Matagot s'en alla dans la cuisine nous laissant seul avec son amie, encore tremblante et en larme que Konan gardait sous son aile, loin d'Hidan.

-Il y a un cuisinier, non ? M'étonnais-je de voir l'adolescente préparer elle-même le thé.

-Il est partis refaire les provisions…murmura à mes côtés, la rouquine.

-Effectivement. D'ailleurs je vais lui téléphoner pour qu'il en fasse plus qu'à l'habitude, repris son amie, Après tout, on est un peu plus que deux, maintenant.

Au bout de dix minutes, tous mes membres et les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent dans le salon autour d'une tasse de thé. La rouquine semblait moyennement rassurée alors que sa compagne affichait un air clairement décontracté et je-m'en-foutiste. Un coup d'œil vers Tobi m'informa que Madara était pleinement aux aguets et je pouvais deviner sous son masque l'éclat rouge de son sharigan.

-Bien. Commençais-je en posant ma tasse de thé. Tout d'abord, où sommes-nous ?

-A quoi bon. Tout ce qu'on peut répondre à cette question c'est le nom d'une ville que vous ne connaissez pas dans une province que vous ne connaissez pas dans un pays que vous ne connaissez pas puisqu'au final vous êtes dans un monde que vous ne connaissez pas. Cela risque bien de ne pas vous avancer à grand-chose.

Ce fut Matagot, qui répondit, évidemment, aussi insolente qu'Hidan quoique plus polie.

-Tiens ta langue, gamine, si tu ne veux pas devenir mon art, hn.

-Primo, la gamine elle a le même âge que toi. Secundo, avec quelle argile tu comptes t'y prendre ?

Perdant face à la courte argumentation, Deidara se renfrogna sous le sourire moqueur de Sasori. Un soupir exaspéré franchis mes lèvres. Exaspéré par l'attitude de mes subordonnés, son attitude à elle et le fait qu'elle avait raison, ça nous fait tourner en rond.

-Bien, Matagot, Tu maitrises une technique de déplacement instantanée extrêmement puissante. Qui t'a appris ça ?

-Moi-même.

-Toute seule ?

-Yep ! Certaines personnes de notre monde possèdent une énergie comparable au chakra de votre monde à quelques différences près. Il n'a pas de réseau propre et emprunte le système sanguin, n'a pas besoin de mudra pour s'utiliser, ne permet pas des choses basique pour vous tel que marcher sur l'eau ou la tête en bas et semble se spécialiser dans une seule utilisation.

-Une seule utilisation ? Développe tes propos.

-Pour ma part, j'agis sur l'espace en le déformant me permettant des téléportations. Je suis incapable de faire autre chose et toutes mes techniques sont basées uniquement sur cette déformation spatiale. Je connais quelqu'un qui a un don de voyance. Un autre peut agir sur la vitesse de déplacement des molécules et, par extension, la chaleur. Je connais quelqu'un qui peut influencer la vitesse de division et de différenciation des cellules. Nous n'avons qu'un pouvoir, qu'une seule capacité, c'est notre imagination à l'utiliser qui nous garantit la diversité des techniques.

-Tu déformes l'espace. Tu devrais alors pouvoir nous renvoyer dans notre monde.

-Hé ! On ne s'appelle pas tous dieux, hein ! Je suis flattée que vous me croyez si puissante et je suis navrée de vous décevoir sur ce point. Non, plus sérieusement, je vous téléporte à l'autre bout de la planète quand vous voulez et déjà ça ce n'est pas des plus simple. Mais là vous me demandez carrément de téléporter une dizaine de personnes dans une autre dimension où, même seule, je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver, je crois que vous visez un peu trop haut. Mais bon, en même temps, vous avez toujours visez trop haut. La paix dans le monde ? Pff, Utopique.

-Tu n'y crois pas ?

-Non, pas une seule seconde. Ça marchera peut être, au début. Mais, comme on dit chez nous, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

-Qu'importe. Téléporte-toi à Ame.

-Vous ne m'avez pas écouté, n'est-ce pas ?

-Essaye, c'est un ordre.

-Très bien, très bien. Mais je ne garantis rien.

Bon, au moins elle a un minimum d'obéissance. Elle disparait aussitôt me laissant l'occasion d'aborder un autre sujet avec son amie encore présente.

-Alors, je reprends, Elisabeth, Une question que je me pose depuis un certain temps. Es-tu la fille d'un daimyo ou un shomyo ?

-…Un quoi ? C'est quoi ça ?

-Je suppose que ça doit vouloir dire non. C'est ainsi qu'on nomme les seigneurs féodaux, pour ton information.

-Ah ! Mais la féodalité n'existe plus de nos jours.

-Vraiment ? Comment se passe la politique chez vous ?

-Ca varie d'un pays à l'autre. Il y a la démocratie et la monarchie. Le totalitarisme et l'autoritarisme ont hélas eu leurs heures de gloire, mais c'est terminé pour ces deux systèmes.

-Que tu crois. Y'en a toujours de ceux qui essaye, lui répondit Matagot qui venait de revenir.

-Alors ? Cette téléportation.

-Je suis tombé sur la personne la plus proche entre votre monde et le nôtre, mais pas à Ame.

-Que dois-je comprendre par-là ?

-Je me suis retrouvée dans le salon de Masashi Kishimoto, le dessinateur du manga.

-T'a demandé un autographe au moins ?

-Heu…non…j'y ai pas pensé sur le moment, trop occupée à m'excuser pour mon entrée…heu…surprise…Je lui ai fait renversé l'encre sur une des pages du prochain tome en arrivant tellement il a sursauté.

-Je suppose, dis-je en soupirant, que tu n'as pas non plus pensé à l'informé de ce qu'il se passe ici.

-Si, ça j'y ai pensé. Devinez quoi ! Il ne m'a pas cru…

-Qu'importe, nous tâcherons de trouver autre chose. Bon, revenons à notre sujet, Elisabeth. Que sont tes parents pour que tu vives seule dans un manoir tel que celui-ci ?

-Directeurs d'entreprises assez riches. Tous les deux. En ce moment ils sont au Japon pour voyage d'affaire.

-Matagot, et toi ? Que sont donc tes parents pour avoir aussi bien raté ton éducation.

-Oh ! J'ignorais que vous étiez capable de faire de l'ironie, Pein. Ils sont morts.

-C'est Pein-sama.

-Non merci ! Ces suffixes ne sont pas d'actualité en ce pays et ils ne renferment que fausses politesses et hypocrisie.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, tu l'emploi !

-…C'est bien ce que je dis…hypocrisie.

-Tiens ta langue. Bien, si tu es orpheline, comment te débrouilles-tu pour avoir de l'argent et un logement ?

-Je travaille comme tueuse à gage au service de mon grand-père qui est un chef de famille Yakuza.

-Yakuza ?

-La mafia japonaise.

-La Mafia ?

-Organisation criminelle spécialisée dans les trafics de drogues, prostitution, corruption d'entreprise, jeux d'argent, blanchiment d'argent et tout un tas d'autres trucs qui rapporte bien mais parfaitement illégal et immoraux.

-Immoraux...au moins tu t'en rends comptes.

-Vous êtes mal placé pour faire des commentaires.

-Ce n'est pas pour mon profit personnel que cette organisation a vu le jour et tu le sais.

-Et ce n'est pas par choix que je fais partie de la mafia. On échange nos rôles quand vous voulez, histoire de voir comment vous vous débrouillez à ma place.

-On a toujours le choix.

-Pas sur tout. Vous avez choisi la mort de vos parents ? Non, que je sache. L'ambiance ce plombe, changeons de sujet.

-C'est quoi une bombe atomique ?

Ce fut Tobi qui prit la parole. Intrigué par ce monde, Madara se servait de l'innocence de Tobi pour combler son manque de connaissance.

-Où diable as-tu entendu ça, Tobi, Hn.

-Tobi a entendu Matagot en parler. Tobi pensait que ce sujet intéresserait Deidara-sempai. Et puis Matagot-chan voulais parler d'autre chose de plus joyeux.

-Ouais…joyeux n'est pas vraiment l'adjectif adéquat, Tobi.

Dans un soupir, elle s'exécuta et raconta un récit sombre, macabre mais passionnant. Avec l'aide de son amie et de son étrange appareil qu'elles nommaient « ordinateur portable » et nous fournissait toutes les informations nécessaires à notre soif de connaissance sur cet univers si étrange à nos yeux. De la bombe atomique, elles dérivèrent vers la guerre froide qui insuffla en moi un espoir et une assurance renouvelés sur la justesse de notre cause. La peur engendre la paix, ce monde en a vu la preuve. Mais leur arme n'était pas assez dévastatrice et seul deux pays en craignaient le souffle, bien trop peu pour en si grand monde. Ils utilisaient alors d'autre pays plus faibles pour qu'ils s'entretuent à leur place. C'est comme si deux dieux se disputaient une partie de shogi. Je dois à tout prix éviter ça, que tous me craigne.

Les Etats-Unis, le Japon, Hiroshima, Fukushima, les centrales nucléaires, les sujets défilaient autant que les heures. Nous abordions les moyens de communications et d'informations quand une forte odeur de nourriture remonta des cuisines. C'est à table que le sujet se termina sur internet.

-Et donc, c'est une base de données mondialement accessible.

-En effet.

-Crois-tu qu'on puisse obtenir des informations quant à notre présence ici et comment repartir ?

-Ca m'étonnerait, en théorie vous êtes des personnages de fiction. Rétorqua Elizabeth en jouant avec une feuille de salade. Et les histoires de plans parallèles relèvent un peu du mythe, comme Nessie.

-Comme qui ?

-Sans grande importance. Mais je viens de penser à quelque chose, aborda Matagot, si en ce monde les plan parallèle relève du mythe, il me semble qu'en le vôtre ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

-C'est assez complexe, mais en effet c'est le cas. Les invocations dont nous avons quelque fois recourt au combat viennent de plans parallèle. Mais nos deux plans sont si proches qu'ils se confondent par endroit.

-Comme le mont Myuoboku ?

-C'est un exemple, en effet.

-Je suppose alors, repris Matagot, que notre monde est également sur un plan parallèle au votre juste…plus éloigné.

-C'est en effet une possibilité mais ça ne nous avance pas à grand-chose.

-Ben…vous pouvez peut être essayé une espèce d'invocation inverse, non ? C'est l'une de vos spécialités ?

-Il me semblait que vous connaissiez notre monde. Vous auriez dû savoir qu'un pacte de sang est nécessaire pour invoquer et Je ne suis pas à ce point lié à mes subordonnés.

-Oui, bon, ça va, hein. Je n'ai jamais vu l'utilité de retenir ça par cœur. Il n'était pas prévu que vous débarquiez ici.

-Putain mais quelle grande gueule.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça, Hidan ?

-…Je ne peux vraiment pas la tuer ?

-Reste là où tu es, fanatique stupide. Je n'ai pas encore envie de perdre mon temps à te remettre sur pied, le menaça Kakuzu.

-Mais essaye donc, Hidan, j'ai des tas d'endroit que je rêve de te faire visiter, le nargua la jeune femme, comme…le fleuve Amazone, par exemple.

-…Et, il a quoi de particulier ce fleuve que tu veules y envoyer Hidan, hn ?

-C'est simple, Dei-dei, il est rempli de poissons…très, très voraces, les poissons.

-Comment as-tu osé m'appeler, hn ?

-Du calme Dei-dei-sempai, le tempéra Madara en rigolant sous son masque.

-Ta gueule, Tobi, hn. Attendez un peu que je retrouve mon argile, hn. Vous rigolerez moins, hn.

-Tu sais Dei-dei-chan, repris Matagot visiblement d'humeur très provocatrice, je viens de comprendre pourquoi Tobi t'ennuie tout le temps, c'est jouissif de te voir t'énerver.

-C'est toi que je ferais exploser en premier, hn !

-Je serais bien loin en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « katsu ».

-Eh bien moi je…

-Suffit ! Cessez ces enfantillages !

Deidara retourna à son assiette en ruminant sa colère tandis que Matagot continuait de le regarder un sourire hautain sur les lèvres. J'ignore combien de temps je pourrais supporter cela.

-Matagot, je reprends en attirant son attention, tu as intérêt à répondre à cette question sinon je te tue ici et maintenant. As-tu la moindre idée d'où commencer les recherches pour nous ramener chez nous ?

-Hé bien, en supposant que votre arrivée est effectivement dû à quelqu'un ou quelque chose de notre monde, et pas du votre, et que cela a été fait intentionnellement, je ferais des recherche du côté des labos scientifiques, de la NASA, la Cia et autre truc du genre. Problème, ce sont des organisations puissantes, riches et dont l'accessibilité, aussi bien aux bâtiments qu'aux données, est franchement limitée.

-Par chance, nous sommes des ninjas accomplis, ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problèmes.

-Pour les bâtiments, en effet, pour les données, rien n'est moins sure.

-Ha oui, je suppose que le support papier n'est plus en vogue avec votre inter...truc.

-Plus trop non. Mais avec l'apparition des machines sont apparus un nouveau type de criminel et j'ai quelques amis qui travaillent dans ces domaines.

-Quel type de criminel ?

-On les appelle cybers criminels ou pirates informatiques. Leur spécialité : détourner l'argent virtuel et voler des données tops secrètes via internet.

-Parfait.

-Matagot-chan, Tobi a encore une question. C'est qui Nessie ?

Et c'est donc ainsi que ce termina le repas, sur les différents mythes et légendes de cet univers.

Matagot POV

Ça c'est plutôt bien passé. Aussi bien ma révélation à Lizzie que la première journée avec l'Akatsuki. Heureusement pour eux, le manoir possédait juste suffisamment de chambre pour tous. Il a juste fallu retransformer la salle des chats en chambre. Cette fois, j'ai bien pris soin de fermer ma porte à clé et de dormir avec une arme à portée de main. Pein a décidé de s'installer juste à côté de la Chambre de Lizzie. Il m'a assuré que c'était pour la protéger d'une visite nocturne d'un quelconque Hidan. Tobi, donc Madara, a choisi la chambre à côté de la mienne. Il m'a dit que c'était « parce que Tobi aime Matagot-chan et que Tobi veut protéger onesan» mais ça m'étonnerais franchement. Ah, oui. Ce con a décidé de m'appeler Onesan, soit Grande sœur, pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'il m'aime beaucoup. Quoique personne n'est berné et tout le monde se dit que c'est pour me faire chier, ce qui est vrai. Ben rien que pour ça, j'ai envie de lui casser la gueule.

Ce matin, j'ai été réveillée vers 6 heure par des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. En soit, vu le nombre de personne désormais présente dans le manoir, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il y ait un lève tôt. Sauf que j'ai reconnu ces pas, ceux de Lizzie, et sachant qu'elle est une lève tard, la savoir debout à cette heure m'inquiéta. La chaleur nocturne de l'été m'avait forcé à dormir nue car je ne supportais pas d'ouvrir la fenêtre à cause des moustiques. Il me fallut donc le temps de retrouver mon kimono de nuit, un vêtement léger et court fait de soie noire, et de l'enfiler avant de sortir. A peine j'eus fermé ma porte que je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un masque orange dont l'unique trou laissait entrevoir un éclat rougeâtre.

-Bonjour, Matagot-chan, me salua la voix grave et amusée de Madara, Tobi espère que Onesan a passé une bonne nuit.

-Bouge-toi de mon chemin, lui dis-je en le poussant de côté, plus inquiète par l'état de santé d'Elisabeth que la présence de ce psychopathe.

Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, Madara me rattrapa avant que je puisse m'éloigner et je frissonnai quand son bras m'attrapa aux hanches pour me retenir avec lui.

-Ho que non, Tobi veux que Matagot reste avec lui et…

Je ne m'offris pas le loisir d'entendre la suite de son monologue. Agacée par son comportement, je me téléportai dans le hall d'entrée et fit le tour des pièces du rez-de-chaussée afin de tenter de retrouver mon amie. Au travers de la baie vitrée du salon, je vis Elizabeth assise sur le bord de l'étang de sa mère où barbotais les Koys. Elle ne m'entendit pas arriver et sursauta quand je m'assis auprès d'elle.

-Ho, ce n'est que toi, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu as un souci ? Tu veux en parler ?

-Je…je sais pas si…

-Allez, je veux juste t'aider et puis, on est amie, non ?

-Tout…tout est de ma faute ! Me dit Elisabeth en fondant en larme. C'est à cause de moi que l'Akatsuki est là, c'est à cause de moi qu'ils ont repris forme humaine, c'est à cause de moi que la bonne est morte et c'est…

-Suffit ! Calme-toi. Tu n'aurais jamais pu prévoir que ces chats étaient des criminels, personne n'auraient pu. Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elisabeth me rendis mon étreinte et sa tête se nicha dans le creux de mon épaule pour y laisser couler sa peine sous forme de larme froide. Mon cœur manqua un battement.

-Le seul responsable pour la mort de cette femme, c'est ce crétin d'Hidan, pas toi et puis…je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu leur rendre forme humaine, ce fus sans doute une coïncidence.

-Non…quand tu es partie…je… j'ai pleuré…je… je regrette tellement. Et puis …Hidan, le chat est venu. J'ai…j'ai voulu le prendre pour…pour le caresser et, une fois sur mes genoux, il a …il a repris forme humaine. J'ai …j'ai pas compris au début… lui non plus… il lui a fallu un temps de réaction qui m'a permis de fuir. Puis quand tu te battais … quand tu étais repartie, j'ai compris. Je pleurais et…j'ai vu… j'ai vu Tobi reprendre forme humaine quand une de mes larmes le toucha… Et toutes l'Akatsuki …ce… ce fus pareil…c'est ma faute.

Ses larmes ? Etrange. Interloquée je regardais mon épaule où Lizzie pleurait sans retenue. Elle me semble normale, moi, ses larmes. Par curiosité, je touchais l'une des trainées humides du bout des doigts. Dans un premier temps, tous sembla normal. Puis les larmes sur mes doigts prirent une teinte rouge. Le liquide rouge coula sur mes doigts et alla dans la paume de ma main. Paniquée, j'essayais de m'en débarrasser mais je ne réussis qu'à en mettre sur mon autre main. S'étonnant de mon agitation soudaine Lizzie releva la tête et retins de justesse un cri quand elle vit mes mains d'où coulais désormais en abondance un liquide rouge et poisseux.

-Matagot ! Tes mains c'est…Tu t'es blessée ?

-Non…c'est pas…mon sang…j'ai les mains rouge sang…comme dans mes cauchemars…

Au bord des larmes et de l'hystérie, je lançai un regard paniqué à Elisabeth qui se leva brusquement et fis trois pas en arrière.

-Lizzie…c'est quoi ces putains de larmes ?


	12. patte de velour

**Haha, vous vous posez plein de question sur les larmes de Lizzie je parie. Ben, réponse partielle, vous verrez. A oui, et pour toi xxloveitasasu, les larmes de Lizzie ne sont pas rouge, elle font apparaître un liquide rouge (supposé être du sang) au contact des main de Matagot mais en apparence elle sont normale. Je le souligne hein, au cas où il y en aurait d'autre qui aurait mal compris ce petit passage.**

** Bon, désolé le chapitre est court, c'est pas les idées qui manquent mais l'envie. Je publie ça maintenant car sinon vous risquez de pas avoir de suite avant un moment.**

Lizzie POV

Assise sur une des chaises de la salle à manger, je tiens ma tête entre les mains après avoir expliqué pour une énième fois aux membres akatsukien présent que je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Matagot. Il va bientôt être onze heures. Voilà 5 heures que Matagot est au-dessus de l'évier avec ce liquide rouge dégoulinant de ses mains. Cinq heures que ça coule sans interruption.

-Ce n'est pas ton sang ? Tu es sûre de ça Matagot –san ?

-Ecoutez, Kisame, si c'était mon sang je pense que je serais morte exsangue depuis longtemps.

-Ha. Pas faux ça.

Etrangement Kisame est un des rares membres de l'Akatsuki à être dans les bonnes faveurs de Matagot, avec Itachi et Konan.

-D'abord elle nous rend notre apparence, ensuite ça, quels autres secrets cachent tes larmes, Elisabeth, se demande tout haut Sasori.

-J'espère que c'est finis…je murmure tout bas.

-Au fait, reprends Matagot depuis son évier, faudrait penser à vous changer les mecs…et Konan. Le style ninja n'est plus à la mode depuis des dizaines d'années. On pourra descendre en ville et faire les boutiques.

-Toi tu ne quittes pas cet évier, lui lance le cuisinier, sinon tu vas encore m'en mettre partout.

-Mais je m'ennuiiiiiie !

Le bruit du gravier que l'on écrase nous fait relever la tête, à tous. Une voiture vient de pénétrer dans l'allée et se gare en face du manoir. Il s'agit en réalité d'une limousine noire aux vitres teintée, m'empêchant de voir qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

-Vous attendiez de la visite ? me demande Pein.

-Heu…non.

Le chauffeur sort de la voiture et va ouvrir la portière laissant sortir deux gorilles vêtu à la men in black et dont la veste cachait avec difficulté leurs révolvers. Une femme les suit de près. Elle est assez….enrobée et sa robe moulante rose n'affine pas sa silhouette. Malgré la chaleur et porte un long et épais manteau de fourrure mauve. Un large chapeau de la même couleur, décoré d'une rose et quelque plume rouges, couvre sa tête et de longue boucle châtain foncées en dépasse. A peine sortie, elle darde un œil dorée vers la fenêtre d'où je l'observe et un frisson me parcoure le dos. Une étrange impression me gagne, comme si cet œil jaune venait de me lire entièrement, corps et âme. Un sourire satisfait naquît sur ses lèvres. Je la vis donner un ordre à un de ses gardes du corps qui s'en alla chercher un paquet cadeau dans le coffre.

-C'est qui ? hurle Matagot depuis la cuisine.

-Je ne sais pas, une dame avec un long manteau de fourrure mauve.

-QUOI !

Les pas précipité de Matagot retentissent soudain dans la cuisine, bien vite interrompu par un grand fracas.

-Matagot ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas quitter l'évier ! Rhaa, tu en as mis partout ! Et c'est encore moi qui vais devoir nettoyer !

-Ca va Miguel, je ne me suis pas fait mal, merci de t'en inquiéter. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi y a-t-il une chaise au beau milieu de ta cuisine ?!

-…je l'avais utilisé pour un montage rapide afin de faire sécher les pâtes, j'ai oublié de la ranger.

La sonnerie de la porte retentis dans le hall alors que Matagot engage une dispute verbale avec le cuistot. A contre cœur, je me dirige vers la porte, angoissée par ce que j'ai vu. Itachi se lève et se mets à mets cotés. Je lui murmure un remerciement, auquel il répond, froid comme la glace :

-Je ne fais pas ça pour toi. Vous êtes notre seule attache à ce monde et les seuls à pouvoir nous aider à garder l'anonymat. Votre perte n'arrangerait pas nos affaires.

Un peu dépitée par cet aveu, j'ouvre la porte et aie à peine le temps de faire un pas en arrière que les deux gorilles entre et me pousse sur le côté. La dame entre et pose le regard sur Itachi qui se crispe instantanément. A-t-il eu comme moi la sensation d'être lu comme un livre ouvert ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le regard d'or de cette femme a réussi à faire réagir l'Uchiwa qui l'interpelle une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-Peut-on savoir qui vous êtes ?

-Bonjours, Itachi Uchiwa, fils de Kugaku Uchiwa et de Mikoto Uchiwa. Lui répondis la voix enrouée de la femme qui devait fumer énormément pour avoir une telle tonalité.

-Vous connaissez mon nom, et alors ? Je croyais que les mangas n'étaient destinés qu'aux enfants.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de pareil divertissement pour vous connaitre, jeune homme. Elisabeth, c'est ton anniversaire ce me semble.

-Dans deux jours, oui. Comment le savez-vous ?

-Bien. Ce paquet est pour toi. Où est donc Matagot ? J'ai quelque chose à lui remettre.

-Posez ça sur le pas de la porte et barrez-vous ! Belladona ! Hurla la voix de mon amie depuis les cuisines.

-Belladona ?, je m'étonne, c'était censé être une insulte ?

-Elle parle au sens botanique du terme, m'informe la dame dont j'ignore toujours le nom. Va lui remettre ça, dit-elle en me tendant une sorte de savon couleur souffre et à l'odeur douteuse.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Un savon fait par mes soins avec quelques plantes pouvant neutraliser les larmes emplies de souffle qu'elle a sur les mains.

-Les larmes emplies de quoi ? Attendez, j'ai manqué un épisode, comment pouvez-vous savoir que…

-Lizzie, me coupe Matagot depuis la cuisine, je te présente ma tante, Carmela Amuso. Elle a un don de voyance.

-En effet, repris la femme, je viens aussi éclaircir vos lanternes et vous informer sur ce que Matagot vous a caché.

-Caché…Matagoooot ?! Tu oses remettre ça !

-Heu…là, je t'assure Lizzie que je ne vois pas de quoi elle parle.

-Je te parle de tout ce que je t'ai dit dans la voiture, hier ! Répondis la femme passablement agacée.

-Heee…Ah ! Oui ! Ben désolée, j'avais oublié. Et puis en même temps, comment voulez-vous que j'annonce ça avec tact ?

-J'ignorais même que tu connaissais ce mot. Ironisa la femme avant de revenir à moi, En clair j'ai vu que tes parents compte te mettre à la porte une fois que tu seras légalement une adulte aux yeux de la loi, c'est-à-dire à tes dix-huit ans dans deux jours.

Je restais immobile, gelée, pétrifiée par la révélation. Je sais que je ne suis pas une enfant désirée. Je sais que mes parents ont toujours manifesté le plus grand désintérêt vis-à-vis de moi et ce depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'aurais imaginé un pareil coup bas. J'eus, l'impression que le sol, mon monde, venait de se dérober sous mes pieds. La voix coincée dans ma gorge, je du paraitre misérable.

-Pardon.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu jeune fille. Ne me fais pas répéter, c'est impoli.

-Attendez une minute, intervins Pein, ils sont en droit de faire ça ?

-J'avoue ne pas connaitre par cœur le texte de loi, repris la femme, mais Elisabeth va avoir dix-huit ans, c'est l'âge légal auquel elle est considérée comme un adulte responsable et supposé indépendant. De plus, pour se donner bonne conscience, ils vont lui versé une somme importante d'argent mais suffisante pour quelques années à peine. On pourrait leur tenter un procès contre eux mais il risque bien de se finir par un second avec en accusé Elisabeth.

-Pourquoi me ferait-on un procès, m'étranglais-je, je n'ai jamais rien fait !

-Complicité de meurtre, ma chère, tout simplement.

-En quoi est-elle considérée comme complice. Cet enfant ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, fis remarquer durement Konan qui s'emblait m'apprécier.

-Héberger un criminel est suffisant pour être accusé de complicité.

-Nous ne sommes pas sensé exister, repris Pein, et nous n'avons commis aucun crime dans votre monde, Hidan mis à part.

-Mais ce n'est pas de vous que je parlais.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la porte des cuisines où Matagot s'était adossée après avoir nettoyé ses mains avec le savon spécial qui, immédiatement, avait stoppé l'apparition du liquide rougeâtre.

-Ho, c'est bon ! Arrêter de me regarder comme ça !

-Si je comprends bien, essayé de faire appel au droits d'Elisabeth serais l'équivalent d'acheter sa propre corde. De deux maux il faut choisir le moindre, mieux vaut encaisser ce coup bas sans broncher, conseilla le chef de L'Akatsuki.

-Attendez, c'est de ma vie dont on parle ! Je devrais la laisser se foutre en l'air sans rien faire.

-Ta vie s'est foutue en l'air quand tu t'es mis en tête d'adopter ces foutus chats, Lizzie. Je remonterais même plus loin : le jour où tu m'as rencontré.

-C'est censé me remonter le moral ?

-Non, répondit-elle simplement dans une froideur hivernale.

-Passons, passons, repris la femme en mauve. J'aurais une petite proposition à te faire en privé, Elizabeth.

La femme m'invita à la suivre sous le regard noir et désapprobateur de Matagot. Encore un détail dont elle n'a pas cru bon de m'informer. Quelle amitié !

-Matagot te l'a dit, mon pouvoir me permet d'être au courant d'à peu près tout.

-Oui.

-Et bien sache que je suis au courant de tes petits passe-temps, le chant, la danse et la musique si je ne m'abuse. Tu es même plutôt douée.

-Mon professeur de chant m'a dit que je pourrais même faire carrière mais mes parents ont refusé et l'on viré.

-Et si je te dis que je peux réaliser ce rêve, qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est vrai ?!

-Evidemment, rien de plus simple pour une personne tel que moi. Je suis même prête à te payer des cours afin de t'améliorer.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, mais attention, rien n'est gratuit et il y aura une contre partis.

-Comment ça ?

-Je veux que tu restes à mon service. Si je te réclame pour quoique ce soit, tu devras répondre à l'appel. Je te paierais, évidemment. Ensuite je prendrais 50% de tes gains une fois connues du grand publique.

-50% ? C'est beaucoup ça, non ?

-Au fait, as-tu ouvert ton cadeau ?

-Non, pas encore.

-Fait-le.

J'allai cherche le paquet et m'exécuta. A l'intérieure se trouvait une somptueuse robe blanche en soie coupée d'ans un style grecque et munie de nombreux voiles et de parure dorée.

-Je tiens à ce que mon canari ait le plus beau plumage. Te plait-elle ?

-Elle est superbe !

-Et tu en auras bien d'autre. De plus, avec mon influence je pourrais te faire aller là où tu le désireras. N'as-tu jamais rêvé de voyager à travers le monde ? De -visiter ses moindres recoins ? J'ai le pouvoir de réaliser ces vœux. , Je t'offrirais les plus beaux bijoux, les plus belles robes. Tu n'auras pas un manoir comme tes parents mais au moins une dizaine et de somptueuse villas qui ne seront qu'à toi, et non pas à tes parents. Tu pourras avoir autant de chevaux que tu voudras et même un caniche si tu le souhaite. Au final, les 50% restant ne seront là que pour t'offrir ce au quoi je n'aurais pas pensé ou, te connaissant, pour l'offrir au plus désœuvré. Je ne te demande que ta voix en échange, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-J'accepte.

**En relisant mon dernier dialogue j'ai pensé tout d'un coup à la petite sirène...**

**point culture: j'explique un peu "l'insulte" belladona de Matagot envers dame Heboshi." Belladona" viens de l'italien "bella donna" qui signifie "belle dame". C'est en fait le nom latin d'une plante, la belladone, aux fleurs un peu mauve et aux baies noires. Celle-ci est extrêmement toxique, 2 à 5 baies suffisent a engendrer une intoxication mortelle chez un enfant. C'est en quelque sorte une manière très poétique de dire à quelqu'un qu'il vous empoisonne la vie.**

**NB: J'ai changer l'image de l'histoire, maintenant elle représente dame Heboshi.**


	13. mauvais poil

**Je suis pas super satisfaite de mon POV Konan je doit dire, elle est dure à faire Konan. Un peu trop effacée dans la série j'ai eu très difficile à la cerner. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai encore fait un fin qui vous laissera sur votre faim (jeu de mot de merde ^^). Et pour le Yuri ...ben non raté pas cette fois. Niark je vous torture n'est-ce pas? Tout le monde espère hein? Bon je me retiens de faire tout spoil (même si j'en ai très très envie) et vous laisse à votre lecture.**

Konan POV

Elisabeth s'éclipsa avec cette femme étrange. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. C'est étrange. Pourquoi éprouve-je autant d'appréhension vis-à-vis de cette jeune fille ? D'une certaine manière, elle me rappel un peu mon enfance. Gentille, pacifiste et surtout très naïve. Est-ce pour cela que je m'alarme ? Est-ce parce que je me projette en cette enfant ?

Plongée dans mes réflexions, je plie distraitement une feuille de papier. La discutions avec l'inquiétante femme perdure et seul se fait entendre le tapement de pied agacé de Matagot. Elle est tendue et fait grincer ses dents. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui la retient dans la pièce alors que tout son corps manifeste l'envie d'intervenir.

-Matagot, la héla Pein, que tu veuille taire quelque sujet que ce soit à ton amie, soit, fait comme bon te semble, mais la décision des parents d'Elisabeth nous concernait également, tu aurais pu au moins nous le dire, à nous.

-Il m'arrive de dire la vérité, de temps en temps tout de même. J'étais sincère quand j'avouais mon oubli.

-Cette femme voit vraiment l'avenir ?

-Oui, en partie. Elle voit également le passé, le présent ailleurs qu'ici, l'âme…bref, tout ce qu'un œil normal ne peux en théorie pas voir.

-Le passé ! Elle pourrait voir ce qui nous est arrivé, hn ? s'écria Deidara.

-Calme toi, gamin, ton emportement ne t'amènera rien si ce n'est la déception. Le tempéra Sasori.

-Elle pourrait, repris Matagot, en effet avoir vu ce qui vous est arrivé. Mais ses visions ne sont pas contrôlée, brèves et bien souvent complètement sortie de leur contexte. Ce qui signifie que même si elle l'a vu, ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle ait fait un lien.

-Dommage pour elle, déjà que la plupart des personne sont suffisamment crédule pour dépenser leur fric dans de fausse prédictions, si en plus elle donnait de vrai, elle se serait fait un véritable petite fortune, Commenta Kakuzu en se parlant plutôt pour lui-même.

-Ho l'argent c'est pas ça qui lui manque, loin de là. Elle est chef de mafia.

-Aussi ? Tu travailles pour elle.

-Nan, une autre mafia.

-Mais y'en a combien ?

-Je sais pas…jamais compté, je dirais…une vingtaine, peut-être.

-Avec ça, comment se fait-il que votre monde ne soit pas à feu et à sang.

-Il est à feu et à sang mais seul la fumée est visible pour le commun des mortels.

-Bien ! repris brusquement la femme en mauve qui venait de refaire son entrée dans la pièce. Où en étions-nous ?

-**A la mauvaise mémoire d'une certaine personne**. Résonna la voix grave et emplie de reproche du Zetsu noir. Le quels se vit recevoir en réponse la langue de Matagot. **Refait ça et je te la coupe !**

-Ah oui, en effet. Je disais donc que vous allez être mis à la porte. Néanmoins, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Matagot à quelque pied-à-terre un peu partout dans le monde et acceptera sans aucun doute de vous héberger.

Matagot jeta un regard noir à cette femme qui venait de lui couper le peu de retraite qui lui restais. Visiblement, le jeune assassine ne nous aidait pas de gaieté de cœur.

-Vraiment ? Tu en as un au Japon ? Demanda son amie qui venait de refaire également son apparition une robe sous le bras.

-Non. Je travaille pour la mafia Japonaise, je suis à moitié japonaise et la majeur partie de ma famille vis au Japon mais je ne suis pas du tout de logement au Japon…Evidemment que j'en ai un ! C'te question à la con aussi !

-Du calme ! Ton agressivité n'est pas justifié alors je te prierais de ne plus hausser le ton, la rappela Pein à l'ordre.

-Ho Pein-sama, roucoula Matagot d'humeur particulièrement agaçante et provocatrice en ce moment, vous voulez remplacer mon paternel ? Avec cette abruti de Ma…Tobi qui me fait chier dès le lever, l'incident de ce matin et l'arrivée de cette…cette... raaa. Je reviens dans deux heures.

Sur ce, elle disparut laissant une tension très perceptible. Elle a dépassé les bornes, largement. Si jusqu'à présent Pein n'a rien dit, il ne laissera pas passer ce dernier affront. Comme je le connais, il va infliger à Matagot une punition dont elle se souviendra.

-Cette gamine…**m'agace**. Déclara Zetsu en accord avec la pensée générale

-Vous êtes vraiment sure que je ne peux pas la tuer ? Demanda une fois de plus Hidan.

-Elle a été méchante avec Tobi ! Pleurnicha Madara dont elle avait manqué de révéler l'identité.

-Bien, je ne pense pas avoir encore quelque chose à vous dire, repris celle qui se faisait appeler dame Heboshi. Je vais vous laissez laver votre linge sale en famille mais n'oubliez pas. Matagot…c'est elle qui a les clés de votre prochain repère. Bonne journée.

La femme s'éclipsa et la plupart d'entre nous retournèrent à leur activité principale : l'entrainement. Cette demeure avait l'avantage de posséder un grand terrain et une salle de sport au premier étage. J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec la seconde. En attendant, Pein et moi allions vers la bibliothèque consulter ces mangas qui nous offraient une quantité incroyable d'information sur le jinchuriki.

-Pein-sama…

-Nous nous retournions vers la voix timide et fluette d'Elisabeth qui nous abordait effrayée et dépitée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux. Lui demanda sèchement mon ami d'enfance encore agacée par le comportement de l'adolescente.

-Je…je voulais vous demandez…Ne faites pas de mal à Matagot…s'il vous plait.

Nagato ne lui répondis pas. Lui promettre cela serait un mensonge et lui dire la vérité serait cruel mais dans ce silence, Elisabeth devina tout de même ses intentions.

-Elisabeth, l'interpelais-je, Ton amie à dépasser les bornes. Elle nous a manqué de respect, à tous et même à toi. Ce qui s'est passé ce matin n'excuse en rien son comportement.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé…de lui rappeler que vous êtes des criminels.

-Nous ne voulons pas lui rappeler que nous sommes des Nukenins, seulement que nous somme ses ainés, pour la plupart, et qu'elle doit se montrer plus respectueuse.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de lui faire du mal. Juste…de lui dire.

-Penses-tu sincèrement que ça suffira.

-Je…je ne sais pas.

-Matagot n'a aucun respect pour l'autorité. Si ce que tu lui dis ne lui plait pas, elle fait la sourde oreille. Il est temps qu'elle apprenne où est sa place.

Elisabeth pris un air dépité. Elle se doutait bien que Pein n'allait pas y aller de main morte. Je me senti soudainement mal à l'aise face à elle alors qu'elle commença à pleurer.

-Elisabeth. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas changer la décision de Pein. Je ne suis que son messager, c'est lui le dieu.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de calmer la jeune fille qui cachait son visage derrière ses mains désormais humide. Elle se calma un peu lorsque je lui demandai son aide pour trouver des informations concernant Kyubi. Comme elle connaît les mangas, elle pourra nous aider à trouver les meilleures infos sans que l'on soit obligé de feuilleter les dizaines de dizaines de livres.

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, elle trébucha dans le désordre que ce cru obligé de mettre Madara afin de mieux collé à sa personnalité enfantine. Heureusement elle se raccrocha au cadre d'un grand tableau au mur et je l'attrapais par la taille avant que le crochet du dit tableau ne cède sous son poids.

-Désolée, on ne prend pas vraiment le temps de tout ranger. Et puis, tu connais Tobi. M'excusais-je en prenant soin de ne pas révéler Madara car en ce moment, Kakuzu était présent.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Zut, j'espère que mes parents ne remarqueront pas ça, c'était leurs tableaux favoris, dit-elle en désignant la petite griffe sur le cadre, fait par sa bague à l'endroit où elle s'était accrochée.

-Allons, c'est à peine visible, la rassurais-je

-Ma mère est maniaque.

Un éclat lumineux attira mon attention. Là où Elisabeth avait posé sa main humide de larme, le cadre avait pris une grise cendre qui s'étendit sur l'ensemble du tableau. Intriguée je le touchais au moyen d'un petite lance de papier, par simple précaution. Le tableau se désagrégea littéralement pour finir en tas de cendre à nos pieds.

-Je suis morte…gémit Elisabeth d'une voix tremblante.

-Elisabeth-chan devrait voir le coté des choses. Tobi est sûr que la maman d'Elisabeth-chan ne verra pas la griffe dans son beau tableau, se moqua Madara.

-Ca alors, je l'avais cherché partout. S'écria Kakuzu en se dirigeant en trombe vers le mur où, derrière le tableau, était caché ce qui ressemblait à la porte d'un coffre-fort. Un énorme coffre étant donné qu'on aurait pu sans problème passer par cette porte.

Kakuzu utilisa sa technique Doton du corps de fer pour tenter de forcer la porte du coffre-fort.

-Kakuzu !, m'offusquais-je.

-Où est le problème ? L'argent c'est le pouvoir. Or ici, l'argent on ne l'a pas donc on est impuissant.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour voler nos hôtes !

-Si il y avait moyen de se faire de l'argent avec quelque chasse à l'homme, je le ferais volontiers. Malheureusement, il n'y a rien de tout ça dans ce monde. Pire encore nous sommes en pleine cambrousse.

-Suffit. L'argent n'est pas notre préoccupation en ce moment, raisonna Pein ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Kakuzu. Laisse ce coffre tranquille et sort.

-Très bien. C'est bon pour une fois mais je tue le premier qui oses venir se plaindre si on a des problèmes à ce niveau.

Deux heures se déroulèrent sans problème. Nous posions quelque question sur tout ce qui nous semblait important et difficile à se procurer dans notre monde et elle savait pour la plupart y répondre. De temps en temps, il fallait qu'elle cherche quelque précision et nous la laissions faire. Estimant ensuite que Matagot avait dû rentrer, comme elle l'avait prédit. Pein se leva s'en bruit pour partir à la recherche.

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Demanda la voix grave de Madara, levant son sharigan rougeoyant du livre qu'il consultait depuis tout à l'heure pour le pointer vers Nagato. Matagot possède une puissante technique de déplacement instantané. Plus efficace que celle du quatrième hokage ou que mon ninjutsu spatio-temporel. Ce n'est pas non plus quelqu'un qui se laisse approcher si elle se sent menacé. Comment comptes-tu l'empêcher de s'enfuir ?

-Je l'ignore pour le moment. Mais je trouverais.

-Il y a un moyen. Une faille dans sa téléportation. Une faille que seul un genjutsu peut exploiter.

-Un genjutsu…Le genjutsu manipule les flux de chakra dans le cerveau de la victime, troublant ses sens. Matagot n'a pas de chakra.

-Son souffle est très semblable, il doit pouvoir être manipulé de la même manière.

-Il reste concentré au niveau du cœur et des poumons.

-Tu es décevant, Pein. Tu n'as dont rien remarqué ? Lorsqu'elle utilise ses capacités, Matagot est forcé de libérer cette énergie qui va se rependre dans tous son organisme, dont le cerveau. Tu as une fraction de secondes…une minuscule fraction de seconde entre l'arrivée du souffle dans son cerveau et une téléportation pour appliquer un genjutsu. Etant donné la méthode d'utilisation du souffle, il lui sera aisée de stopper ce genjutsu en stoppant son flux de souffle mais elle ne pourra plus se téléporter et sera à ta merci.

-Bien.

Pein quitta la salle et Elisabeth se renferma dans un silence pesant et même mes questions ne savait l'en sortir. Las je regardais Elisabeth replongé dans les larmes Le claquement sec d'un livre qu'on referme résonna dans la salle et Tobi se dirigea à pas rapide vers Elisabeth. Inquiète je m'interposai.

-Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Ecarte-toi ! s'énerva-t-il en me mettant de côté, ce à quoi je ne répliquai pas. Je n'ai pas autant de patience que Pein ou Konan, repris-t-il en prenant entre sa main les joues d'Elisabeth et en la remettant debout, je te donne l'honneur de participer à la gloire d'un monde nouveau et toi, tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête. Ton amie mérite sa punition et je te conseil de te montrer docile si tu ne veux pas en recevoir une également.

-Madara-sama, votre main, elle…

Les gants humidifié par les larmes d'Elisabeth de désagrégèrent. Puis la manche du vêtement commença également à doucement tombé en cendre, sans pour autant brûler, révélant la peau où des marques de nécrose apparaissaient, faisant hurler l'Uchiwa de douleur.

-Comment oses-tu petite…

-Il faut nettoyer ça avec le même savon que Matagot a utilisé. Le coupais-je espérant qu'il ne vienne pas à lever la main sur la jeune fille qui, je le sais, n'y pouvait rien.

Réussissant à détourner son attention ainsi, je réussis à convaincre l'homme masqué de s'éloigner d'ici. Avant de quitter la pièce, Elisabeth nous dit une dernière phrase, plus sur le ton de la constatation que de la provocation :

-Mes larmes ont raison, Tobi-san, vous êtes nécrosé.

**Et voilà, vous devriez avoir assez d'information pour devinez quelle est l'étrange capacité des larmes d'Elisabeth. J'ai hâte de voir vos hypothèses. On se retrouve une autre fois. Avant de vous quittez, je tiens a tous vous remercier. Vous êtes de plus en plus a suivre cette histoire à ça me fait vraiment plaisir, c'est très motivant d'écrire pour vous. Bizou, bizou. **


	14. cage d'or

**Et oui, je suis encore en vie! Plus pour longtemps si on prend en compte que la fin du monde est pour demain. J'ai hâte de voir ça tiens.**

**Et donc, pour fêter l'évènement, je vous offre ce chapitre. Bonne Lecture et Joyeuse fin du monde :)**

**Miss-Gotthelf-Snape: Ton idée sur les larmes de Lizzie est plutôt bien pensée mais elle n'explique pas pourquoi ces dites Larmes on rendu leur véritable apparence aux akatsukiens et comment elles ont révélé tout le sang que Matagot a sur les mains. Cherche encore ^^**

Pein POV

Il me fallut bien un quart d'heure avant de trouver où Matagot s'était cachée : sur le toit. Quelle perte de temps inutile. Le souffle ne possède pas le même genre de signature énergétique que le chakra, il va falloir que j'apprenne à détecter et reconnaitre la signature particulière qu'il dégage.

Matagot me repéra assez vite. Allongée à prendre le soleil, elle se releva en vitesse et fit trois pas en arrière.

Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? je lui demande froidement.

Remplacer mon père, comme d'hab'.

Tes pouvoirs de téléportations t'offre un très grand avantage face à des membres tel qu'Hidan, c'est certain, mais tu restes quelqu'un de faible et il est temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

Arrêtez l'humour, vous n'êtes pas fait pour ça.

Certes par rapport au niveau moyen des combattant de ce monde, tu es puissante mais par rapport à nous, à moi…

Arrêtez un peu avec votre mégalomanie. Vous arrivez juste à être ridicule. Vous n'êtes pas un dieu, vous avez juste eu la chance de recevoir un don. Don qui appartiendrais à Madara à l'origine, tout du moins selon le manga. Sans l'Uchiwa vous ne seriez rien.

Inutile de répondre à ses piques, je ne lui donnerais pas satisfaction sur ce point. Je me contentai de m'approcher d'elle mais pour un pas en avant, elle en faisait trois en arrière.

Garder tes distances ne te seras d'aucun secours, lui dis-je en tendant le bras devant moi, Banshô ten'in.

En quelques seconde, la force d'attraction de mon jutsu me permis d'enserrer le frêle cou de l'adolescente indisciplinée.

Merda, j'avais oublié ça. Murmura-t-elle en cherchant son oxygène. Navré Pein, je vais devoir prendre congé.

Un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres, elle libéra le souffle de ses poumons que je vis se répandre dans son système sanguin et lorsqu'il atteint le cerveau, mon genjutsu pus commencer. Il ne fus pas longtemps avant que la gamine stoppe le flux de son souffle pour me darder d'un regard noir.

Bastardo…

Shinra Tensei.

La force de répulsion projeta le corps de la jeune femme contre une cheminée de brique. Sans lui laisser un temps de répits, je la plaquai au sol d'un coup de pied sur le sternum. Juste à temps pour lui empêcher une nouvelle téléportation. Lorsque qu'elle rouvrit les yeux dans la réalité, je ne lui donnais l'occasion que de voir la lame noire à quelques centimètres de sa pupille.

Je devrais arracher ces yeux plein de défiance.

H…Hey…on se calme, ok. Je suis désolée.

Tu vois, il n'y a que comme ça que tu comprends, que lorsque tu souffres. Celui qui craints la douleur ne cherche pas le conflit. La preuve, maintenant que tu vois ma capacité à te faire souffrir, tu me respectes.

Cela marche peut être pour une personne mais ça ne changera pas le monde, Pein.

Ma lame se rapprocha encore pour ne s'arrêter qu'à quelques millimètres de son orbite, la faisant paniquer.

Hey ! J'ai encore le droit d'avoir des opinions différentes !

C'est Pein-sama, Je te conseil de ne plus estropier mon titre.

Je me retirais non sans la couper légèrement de ma lame.

Mon œil…

Ce n'est que la paupière. A l'avenir, tu te souviendras de mon avertissement en te regardant dans un miroir.

Je laissai Matagot méditer sur sa punition et alla rejoindre Konan pour apprendre que les larmes de Lizzie avaient gravement blessé Madara au bras. Le savon offert par la dame en mauve plutôt dans la matinée eu vite fait de faire partir toute trace de blessure et des nécroses apparues plus tôt, pas une cicatrices ne restaient. Elisabeth s'était réfugiée sur le bord de la piscine, elle semblait perturbée par la situation. Lorsqu'elle me vit arrivé, elle me regarda avec des yeux inquiets et larmoyants.

Elle est vivant, me contentai-je d'affirmer.

La jeune fille sembla s'en contenter et replongea dans ses pensées.

Elisabeth Pov

Vivante, vivante. Je veux bien le croire mais Matagot n'a donné aucun signe de vie depuis bientôt un jour après l'incident. Nous somme sensés partir demain pour sa résidence mais nous n'avons pas la moindre idée du lieu où elle se trouve ou comment y aller. Entre temps, nous avons renouvelé les gardes robe de l'akatsuki afin qu'il passe un peu plus inaperçu dans notre monde. Jusqu'à présent cela fait 7 fois que je tente de joindre Matagot mais elle n'a jamais répondu à son téléphone portable. Je m'inquiète car cette absence de réaction de sa part a le don d'agacer Pein et Madara, pour ne citer qu'eux.

Ainsi, pour la huitième fois, je tente de la joindre…

_Moshimoshi._

Matagot ? C'est toi ?

_Ho, Lizzie. Un problème ?_

Comment ça « un problème » ? Ca fait huit fois que j'essaye de te joindre ! Où es-tu ?

_Au japon. Après ma…remontrance avec Pein, j'avais besoin de me calmer un peu et je me suis téléporté à mon pied-à-terre au Japon pour préparer votre arrivé. J'ai eu entre temps un accrochage avec mon grand-père à cause d'un vieille querelle sans intérêt et …AÏE ! Buruto ! _

Matagot ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Ce tatoueur de mes deux a la main lourde !_

Tatoueur ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

_Il est de tradition chez les yakuza de se faire tatouer un irezumi._

Mais…t'en a jamais eu.

_Ha ! Tu as remarqué. En fait ce genre de tradition m'intéresse moyennement surtout que la technique de tatouage est à l'ancienne et est affreusement douloureuse. Jusqu'à présent je me suis toujours trouvé un excuse pour passer à côté mais mon grand-père m'a prise au dépourvu la veille. Enfin, j'ai au moins réussi à marchandé pour avoir le choix de la taille et du motif._

Mais c'est une tradition débile ! C'est ton corps, tu devras avoir le choix !

_On n'a pas toujours la maitrise sur tout Lizzie, Tu devrais apprendre cette leçon maintenant que tu quittes ta maison de poupées._

En parlant de quitter la maison…ah, attend un instant.

Je me tourne vers Pein a mes coté qui demande mon attention depuis un moment.

Est-ce Matagot ?

Oui, Pein-sama.

Un soupir exaspéré s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Puis-je savoir où elle se trouve et pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici ? Demanda-t-il un peu énervé.

Elle était partie au Japon pour préparer notre arrivée et a eu un empêchement à cause des histoires de famille. Elle allait me dire tout ce qu'il faut concernant notre prochain déménagement. Oh ! Attendez, je vais faire ça.

Je raccrochais le téléphone pour mettre alors le haut-parleur afin que tout le monde puisse entendre.

Matagot ? Tu es toujours là ? J'ai mis le haut-parleur que tout le monde puisse écouter.

_Ah ? Tant mieux. J'ai contacté Dame Heboshi pour un petit coup de main. Elle vous fournis quelques limousines pour vous amener jusqu'à l'aéroport où un de mes ami aura fait apprêter un jet. Le vol est prévu pour 10H 30 cela signifie, Lizzie, que si tu pouvais te lever avant midi ce serais génial. A l'aéroport du Japon, il y aura d'autres Limousines qui seront apprêtées, normalement, elles vous conduiront jusque chez moi. Ce sera ouvert, vous n'aurez qu'à entrer. Normalement je serais même là._

Tu ne fais pas le voyage avec nous ?

_Heu…non. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps. Je dois retrouver un ami spécialisé en piratage informatique. Le connaissant, lui mettre la main dessus sera des plus ardus. Enfin…profite de ta dernière journée pour faire tes valises et…je ne sais pas moi…un paintball dans le salon ?_

Parce que tu crois que j'ai ce genre de jeu ici ? En plus ça risque de mettre le salon sans-dessus-dessous.

_Bas, Miguel en a, j'ai déjà fait quelque partie avec lui dans le fond de ton jardin et quant au salon, dit toi que c'est un juste retour des choses quand on pense au coup bas que t'on fait tes parents._

Il hors de question que je me venge et encore moins de manière aussi…aussi immature.

_Je t'en prie, Lizzie, cesse donc d'être aussi gentille. Bon…Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Je vais vous laissez, l'es d'autant plus que téléphoner à l'étranger coute cher. Au revoir_.

Matagot raccroche sans autre forme de procès où nous laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

C'est quoi le paintball ? Demande Hidan vaguement intéressé.

C'est ça ! Hurle soudain Miguel, fusil à la main, prenant pour cible Hidan qui esquiva de justesse la bille de couleur qui alla tacher d'un rouge vif le mur du salon.

Putain mais ça va pas ? Je vais te faire voir ce qu'il en coute d'oser t'en prendre à moi, bordel ! Rugit le Jashiniste en dégainant sa faux.

Hep ! Hep ! Hep ! A arme égale, gamin. Commenta Le cuisinier en jetant en second exemplaire du fusil dans les mains du masochiste.

Super, et je m'en sers comment, de ça, du con ?

Tu vises et tu appuies là ! Rigola l'homme en faisant une second démonstration. Hidan esquiva la seconde salve en se jetant de côté. La boule de peinture, bleu cette fois, s'écrasa non loin de la première.

Quoi, comme ça ? Répliqua le masochiste en tirant sur Miguel qui se mit à couvert derrière un fauteuil, le projectile allant s'écraser sur un vase derrière, le faisant s'éclater au sol.

En plein dans le mile, gamin, rigola Miguel, c'était un vase ming !

Dites, j'ai en tête qu'il faut des protections pour ce genre de jeu, je fais remarquer en espérant que ça stoppera leur jeu mais c'est peine perdue.

Des protections, pourquoi ? Demande Hidan. Ca coupe même pas ces trucs, c'est nuls.

Le gamin a raison, les protections c'est pour les chochottes.

Tobi veut jouer aussi !

Y'a une caisse de fusil dans le hall pour ceux qui veulent participer, fait remarquer le cuistot.

Moi je monte préparer ma valise avant que ça ne dégénère et que je reçois une balle perdue.

Idée pertinente, commente sobrement l'Uchiwa en s'en allant.

Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? Propose gentiment Konan.

C'est pas de refus.

Entre filles, nous allâmes dans ma chambre tandis qu'en bas, le match de paintball prenait de l'ampleur, Miguel recrutant qui voulaient jouer. La nunekin m'aida à choisir parmi ma garde-robe. Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais jamais tout emporter. Elle m'aida donc à choisir les vêtements les plus beaux. J'emportai aussi quelque jeu vidéo. Concernant le support consol, je ne doute pas un seul instant que Matagot à ce qu'il faut et même s'il s'avère que ce n'est pas le cas, nous serons au japon, le paradis des jeux vidéo et des mangas je trouverais donc forcément ce qu'il me faut. Alors que je fermais ma deuxième valise, je vis la jeune femme jeter un regard mélancolique vers ma peinture murale, la représentant encore enfant au côté de Nagato et Yahiko.

Ca va ?

…oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais juste…ailleurs.

Dans le passé ?

Oui. Je me demandais…ce que nous serions devenus si on n'avait pas rencontrer Jiraya.

Pas des ninjas, c'est sûr.

En effet. Et Yahiko serait sans doute toujours en vie. Et qui sait, peut-être serais-je mère à l'heure qu'il est.

Je peux vous posez une question, Konan-san ?

Je t'en prie.

Est-ce que vous regrettez votre choix ? Est-ce que si vous retournez dans le passé et que vous vous retrouvez à nouveau face au choix de devenir ninja ou pas, ferez-vous le même choix.

J'avoue que, dans mes mauvais jours, il m'arrive de regretter. Mais si le choix s'offrait de nouveau à moi, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que, oui, je referais le même. Et ce même si je sais tous les sacrifices que cette décision implique. Il n'y a que les faibles qui se terrent les yeux fermés et les oreilles bouchées face au malheur du monde. Si tout le monde agit ainsi, rien ne changera.

Ce doit être dur d'avoir Yahiko à ses côtés tout en sachant que ce n'est pas vraiment lui, non ?

Tu parles de Pein Tendô ? Oui, un peu mais je ne peux rien reprocher à Nagato. Il est plus fragile qu'il n'en a l'air. Utiliser le corps de Yahiko est une manière de lui rendre hommage, de lui permettre de continuer à défendre sa cause à nos coté, même au-delà de la mort mais c'est surtout pour Nagato une manière de...se rassurer. C'est comme si Yahiko était toujours à veiller à nos coté, comme quand nous étions enfants. Ma parole mais tu pleures Elisabeth ?

Je suis ridicule je sais mais votre histoire est si triste. Je devrais essayer d'être moins sensible.

Non, reste comme tu es. Tu ne serais plus toi sinon. Tu es loin d'être trop sensible, c'est notre monde qui ne l'est pas assez. Tu fais l'effort de comprendre les autres et c'est merveilleux. Si il existait d'avantage de personne tel que toi, notre monde ne se porterais que mieux.

C'est ce que me dit Matagot mais c'est étrange, je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression que tout va si mal. Matagot se moque de temps en temps de moi en disant que j'ai encore les yeux d'une enfant et que je n'arrive à voir que la lumière du monde.

Dit moi Elisabeth, es-tu déjà partie de ce manoir ?

Non, je vais de temps en temps en ville mais c'est plutôt rare. Mes cours m'ont toujours été donnés à la maison par des professeurs particuliers. Le français l'anglais et les math principalement. Je n'ai jamais eu des cours d'histoire ou de géographie très poussé, mes parents prétendaient que ça ne servait à rien. La majeure partie de ce que j'en sais, je l'ai appris sur internet.

Tu n'es jamais allé à l'école ?

Non.

Tu n'as jamais rencontré d'autre enfant de ton âge ?

A part Matagot que j'ai rencontré tout à fait par hasard, non.

Ne connais-tu rien du monde qui t'entoure ?

Non.

Konan resta alors silencieuse et je l'en fus reconnaissant. Je me sens si pitoyable, moi qui ne connais rien à mon propre monde. Mes parents ne m'ont fait connaitre que la chaleur du manoir et l'art de se laisser servir par mes domestiques. Et maintenant, ils me mettent à la porte, m'extrayant de mon monde, de mon univers pour un autre que je ne connais pas. J'ai peur, tellement peur. Et Matagot ne m'aide pas, pas du tout. Elle qui prétends que le monde ne nous laisse pas le choix, elle qui le déclare à feu et à sang. Comment tout cela est-il sensé me rassuré ? Si moi je ne vois que la lumière du monde, elle, ne voit-elle pas que les ténèbres ?

Konan, dites-moi, a quoi ressemble le monde ? Est-il lumière ou ténèbres ?

Je ne connais pas ton monde, Elisabeth.

Alors, qu'en est-il du vôtre ?

Le monde est changeant. Lumière ou ténèbres ? Cela dépend de qui regarde et du moment. Mes parents m'aimait et me choyait malgré la guerre qui régnait, le monde était lumière. Mes parents sont morts et je finis à la rue, il devint ténèbres. Je rencontrais Nagato et la lumière revint puis Yahiko mourut et les ténèbres m'engloutirent. Il n'est pas correct de dire que le monde n'est que ténèbres ou que lumière. C'est une mosaïque changeante.

S'il n'y a pas que les ténèbres et que la lumière existe aussi, pourquoi l'akatsuki ?

Car les hommes sont les seuls à apporter le malheur. Sans les guerres, seule la lumière régnerait. C'est ce pourquoi nous nous battons. Malheureusement, les hommes ne comprennent que la force brutes et les menaces.

Je suis sure qu'il y a moyen de faire comprendre aux hommes que tout peut s'arranger de manière pacifique. Il suffit d'essayer.

Hélas, ce n'est pas si simple. Regarde Matagot, elle n'écoute que ceux qui lui prouvent qu'ils sont de force supérieure.

Matagot…C'est une exception, je suis sure que…

Elisabeth. L'exception ici, c'est toi, pas Matagot.

Notre discussion se clôtura de la sorte, je ne trouvais rien à ajouter. Contredire Konan…bien que cela était tentant, je m'en abstins. Après tout, elle doit avoir raison, elle connaît mieux le monde que moi pour y être confronté depuis plus longtemps. Mon environnement a été tellement clôt que je ne connais rien de ce qui est par-delà mon jardin, aussi grand soit ce dernier.

**J'espère que ça vous à plus et que mon POV Pein a pas été trop foireux. Il m'a donné du fil a retordre et en plus j'ai l'impression d'être en plein OOC T_T**


End file.
